From Fiction to Reality
by hopes-and-dreams-last-forever
Summary: A girl who is a fan of Transformers, her and her friends somehow end up in that world and have to fight their way back home along with helping the Autobots.But things always go wrong for this group of friends.Set before and possible during ROTF
1. Chapter 1

From Fiction To reality

Disclaimer: I do not own, never will. I will go cry in my little corner now.

Author's Notes: At like 12:30 AM I got this idea and it would not leave me alone. So I just got to say please comment, I need other people's opinions on this to make sure I'm actually good at writing this. Plus my other story Secret Heroes is on Hiatus for now. And I will now admit to this being a fanfic staring myself and two of my friends, so this more or less will be in my point of view. Also my friends names will be changed along with mine to protect their and mine's identity, even though you can just look onto my profile to see my real name.

Chapter 1: School

My parents had always told me the transition from a small private school that probably only holds three hundred students total, that's combining both elementary, middle school, and high school and then to a school that has probably about a thousand or two students in just high school would be a lot on me, well it was a lot on me.

I and my two oldest friends in the world are coming from a little tiny Christian school to this big huge high school. I was actually had the crap scared out of me and to make it worse I had two AP or Honors classes already, of course one of them was going to okay for me because it was World Geography and the other class is well Algebra I, which I'm absolutely scared about.

My friend May will be taking that class as well and since that is her only AP/Honors class I'm trying my best to increase my chances to have at least one class with her, plus I am slightly decent in math. And my other friend James he wasn't taking any advanced classes so there was a high chance we might get the same class. Anyway back to the story at hand.

I heard an annoying buzzing in my ear and rolled over in my bed to see that it was my alarm clock reading 6:30 AM, I groaned and almost threw the thing across my room to shut up. I got up unwillingly and went to take my shower.

I came back franticly trying to dry my hair while I put on my school uniform, grey polo shirt and khaki shorts belt and my shoes. I walked to the kitchen grabbed myself a granola bar, quickly ate it while still towel drying my recently cut short hair hoping that while I was doing that I would not have to blow dry it as much before I straight ironed my hair.

Well next I brushed my teeth and hair and noticed my hair was a little damp and I quickly started to blow dry said hair. About thirty minutes later my hair was ironed and I still had my make-up to do. That only took about fifteen minutes to do, so I headed back to my room and started going through my backpack to make sure I had everything I needed for the first day of high school and then I heard my message tone for my cell and looked over and saw that I had a message. I opened it and it was from May:

_You left yet?_

I typed back a no for response and then had asked if she had gotten ready yet. The chime went off again and it said:

_No, just got up. I only live like three miles away so I can get up like an hour after you._

I glared at the message and sent back a reply saying lucky and that she should get ready. I placed my cell in my pocket and grabbed my backpack and went to leave my room. Before I almost reached the front door I quickly left for my room again, grabbed the dog tag that I had told May I was going to buy and then left for the bus stop just at the corner of my street and waited for the stupid bus.

Forty minutes later I showed up at school and watched as another bus pulled up and I saw James coming out the bus, so I quickly ran to see him and basically hugged the crap out of him.

"Jamie!" I said while laughing.

"I hate you." He said and the two of us went to the people that were handing out class schedules.

"Name." the guy said.

"James Hollings." James said and the guy quickly gave him his schedule. I went through the same process and the two of us compared our schedules.

"Hey look we got science and English together." I said smiling triumphant.

"And PE." James said looking at me again. I smiled and then I looked for May, who was running down the hall to us.

"Guys let me see your schedules now." She demanded and we handed her our schedules.

"Well I got science and English with you guys and math with you, Alex and World Geography with you, James." May said, handed me and James our schedules back. I smiled and jumped slightly until May grabbed my dog tag and gave me a look.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I cannot believe you actually bought it." She said looking at me.

"Well you said that you would bring the dei dei plushie and I told you that I would buy this and bring it." I said. James finally got to see what may was holding and looked at me with a stern look.

"Seriously an Autobot dog tag?" he asked.

"Yep." I said smiling and took the tag out of May's hand and then went for my locker to put my things in it with my friends following behind me.

"You are such a fan girl." May said.

"Like you are any better May." I said turning to look at her with a pointed look. She turned at her locker while I had to go down ten more and James went across the hall to the other set of lockers for his.

I put my second half of the day stuff into the locker and then quickly went to my homeroom with my friends behind me.

"Well guys let the first day of school begin." I said with a smile and then walked into the class and quickly took a seat in the middle in hopes of not getting on the teacher's hit list. James took the seat in front of me and May took the one on my left.

I sighed and got settled for my fist class of the day which was English. As you could tell I was not happy about this as my first class. The door opened and in walked the teacher. Everyone fell silent and started to pay attention.

"Okay Freshman my name is Ms. Andrews and I am your English teacher. Pull out a piece of paper and a pen for the list of supplies I would like you all to have for my class." The teacher said.

The first couple of classes had flown by and I was currently sitting in history waiting for the bell to ring so I can have lunch. I always had a form of history before lunch. I wonder if this was May and James history hour as well, it would be nice not to be the only one suffering.

The bell finally rang and I walked out calmly yet quickly as if my stomach had never growled at me like a wild beast. I saw May and James already at their lockers and I quickly went to mine.

"So much work." May said as she and I walked with James coming up on my other side.

"I know and plus they told our parents that we _will_ have homework ever night." I said, "That means no doing homework at like nine-thirty."

"Yes what a shame." James said sarcastically giving me another look.

"Yes it is." I responded while coming through the doors to the cafeteria. May walked with me into the lunch line, while James sat down hopefully saying the two of us seats.

"So what you been doing since orientation?" May asked.

"The usual sleep till noon and then do my writing." I said picking up some food.

"So you still trying to write that book?"

"Yes, you know how much easier I could get it published as a teenager." I said looking at her.

"Okay alright, don't kill me." May said, grabbing a drink and the two of us went and sat by James as he quickly hide something.

"What you hiding?" I asked.

"Nothing important." James said as he took a bite out his sandwich and then the three of us started to talk and eat because we only had thirty minutes for lunch.

* * *

I was at my locker putting all my books into my backpack because of homework. May, James, and I ran for our buses and said our goodbye's and the 'text you later'.

I sighed and looked out the window of the bus. I think I had survived my first day of school very well. As I smiled I looked down at my dog tag and took it out my shirt because not a lot of people would see it know anyway. My neighbor was sitting behind me; he was a senior for the second time. I still remembered the conversation I had had with my mom after I found out that the guy had failed senior year.

"_You better not ever fail a school year." Mom said while looking at me, "Or all the times you said that I never let you see your friends will look like a party compared to what I will do."_

"_Yes Momma." I said. _

I shivered at the memory sometimes my parents could be scary as hell. The bus pulled up to our stop and I got out and walked to my house with a smile that said 'Hello world I just survived my first day of high school try to mess that up.' And everyone that knew me, knew that Karma hated me and I mean _HATED_ me because when I walked through the front door and saw my mom looking extremely upset I knew something bad had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

From Fiction To reality

Disclaimer: I do not own, never will. I will go cry in my little corner now.

Author's Notes: For some odd reason I always wanted to have a go kart so I put some in here. Yeah I guess that's a spoiler for the chapter right there, but it doesn't say a lot or anything. So rate and review please.

**precious92: **Thanks and well as you tell I did continue so ta da and thanks for commenting

Chapter 2: Accidents

I looked at Mom and then Dad as quickly as my head would allow. I then noticed the police officer in the house, _'I'm going to be so ticked if someone already framed me for something at school.' _I thought to myself

"Alex come here and sit down." My dad said with a sad look in his eyes. I did just so and I saw Sean, my little brother, playing with his trains completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Your Uncle CJ was hit by a car and they say his in the ICU." Mom said while crying a little more.

"What! Did you guys get the driver?" I demanded. Even though my uncle rough housed with me and practically dragged me around his house or whatever house we were in by my feet, I still loved him because he was awesome.

"No, but all we got from an eye witness was a type of black and white mustang." The police officer said.

I grinded my teeth, how could someone just do something that, plus I'm really surprised either.

"Can we see him?" I asked after about five minutes of silent.

"Not now, but the doctors said possibly in the next couple of days.' The officer said. I nodded and felt my phone none stop buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that it was May calling. I stood and left the room to my room and answered, "Hello."

"Alex we heard what happened." May said through the line.

"We're sorry Alex." James said from his side of the line.

"Thanks for your concern guys. I'll talk to you later and then I might be going on a hunt for a damn mustang." I said.

"Alex no, what if the guy is dangerous." James said.

"Well the guy did a hit and run on my uncle what do you expect me to do." I demanded into the phone.

"Oh I don't know; let the police deal with it." James said sarcastically.

"Look I don't care, its Friday night so I'm sure my parents won't mind me going over to May's house." I said.

"Alex, because you are my friend and I don't have bail money right now I guess I'll help you." May sighed through the line.

"Thanks, James you in?" I asked.

"Well because Karma hates you two I'll come along as well because I know how to get out of these kinds of things." James said.

"How do you know that stuff?" I asked.

"Don't ask it has to do with Sam and Kevin." James sighed, "I'll meet you guys at the tracks." James hung up and May and I said our byes to each other.

* * *

"We are using go karts?" I asked May as she handed me a helmet.

"What? Do you actually think we would make it to the tracks by walking, next thing you know we will be in a ditch with bugs all over us because we made the wrong people made and i don't want to walk around the city at night either." May said getting into her go kart ,which was a dark red, and she turned her helmeted head towards me with flipping the visor up, "Plus James got one too."

I saighed and grabbed the bag that May gave me and placed on the spare gloves and helmet and got into the black go kart that belongs to her older brother.

"I have a feeling we are in that movie with the kids and they try to get money to help the girl's dad with surgery or something." I said. We pulled out of the garage thing that held these things and we were done the road.

May was kind of swerving in the road and if I was right she had a smile on her face, her brother and she never really get to ride their go karts any more but when they did they were maniacs. I was happy they taught me how to drive this thing and I also hoped that cops would not see us at all.

Five minutes later we showed up at the tracks and saw James coming on his dark blue and green go kart.

'So we ready to go searching for the guy?" James asked flipping the visor up. May and I nodded and then James got off his go kart with something in his hands.

"Okay guys helmets off you need to put these on." He said. I did so and took the thing from him. It was one of those blue tooth things and I put it on as did May and James.

"Testing." I heard James in my ear.

"Now we are like spies." I heard May.

"Wow." I just said and looked at her as she placed her helmet back on and tested it out again by singing Panic! At The Disco and James put his helmet and went to his kart and tried it out again. I put my helmet on and just kept saying wow as the three of us left the tracks and went around our town in search of a black and white mustang.

I was currently driving down a street when I saw people, "Crap."

"What's wrong?" May asked.

"I got some people down my street and I can't turn around." I said. My friends knew how bad I was with trying to turn this thing around.

"Just go as fast as you can and hope none of them follow you." James sighed through the line. I rolled my eyes at him and then I shot past the group of people and I turned my head to see that they all were staring at me and since I was the world's biggest idiot I waved at them all.

I noticed a man get in a car and then I heard police sirens and the car and guy inside it came after me, "Hey guys where you at?" I asked as I shot past a corner.

"At Front Street what did you-" James said before I was driving past him with the cop car behind me.

"I might have got a cop on me." I said innocently as James had to come along side me in hope of getting the cop off of us. Well that didn't work because apparently everyone in the group the cop was in decides to help him.

I saw May coming from a side street full speed ahead and she barely missed James and I as all three of us broke apart and into three different directions. I went to my right and I saw May heading in the direction that James and I just came from and James went left, with the cop after him.

"You owe so much Alexandra." James growled and I nervously swallowed. I heard the purr of an engine and noticed a huge GMC truck after. Since I doubted that this guy knew there was a short cute in between the buildings up ahead and if he did it was only big enough for maybe this go kart and about three feet to spare from each side. So I decided to head for that and I did disappearing and I noticed that the truck had stopped at the entrance. I smiled and then looked in front of me and hit the brake only to see there was a 2010 Chevy Camero there with two people sitting on the hood and I turned behind me to see two more guys leaning on the GMC truck's hood.

"Hey James how much bail money you got?" I asked while the four people started to walk towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

From Fiction To reality

Disclaimer: I do not own, never will. I will go cry in my little corner now.

Author's Notes: So rate and review tell me if you like if I suck. If you like it or not. And if you think I should but more of this or that. Just basically anything you can think about to comment on. Now in this chapter there is actually a conversation between myself and my friend and if you can guess what it is I will give you a shout of or something must likely a shout out because I don't have money and I really can't do anything else but anyway onto the story at hand.

Chapter 3: Jail Bird

I sighed as I looked around the little interrogation room. They seriously had to take my iPod what did they expect it to hold a gun or something you could clearly tell it was an iPod. And they freaking driver of the GMC truck took my phone and gave it to the cops too. So basically I had nothing better to do. The door opened and I saw someone bring in James and May and sit them at the table as well.

"It's so boring." I said.

"What you expect them to give you lollipops and candy canes." James asked.

"Can they actually do that? Hey dude outside give me some candy canes and stuff!" I shouted so the guy guarding outside could hear me. All I got was a bang on the door and a 'shut up'. I looked over at May and noticed her trying to readjust her shirt.

"Dude why is there a rectangle on your boob?" I asked. May looked at me and mouthed phone.

"Damn I should have thought of that." I said. I noticed James looked disturbed and he muttered a, "I'm going to need therapy."

I managed to catch May's phone and then hit the speed dial number four.

"Hello." I heard a guy answer.

"Hey um John can you like use your ninja skills to come bail me and May and James." I whispered into the phone.

"Fine do you know what part you're in?" John asked.

"Um near the back I think the last interrogation room." I said.

"Yeah okay hold on be there in like ten minutes." John hanged up and I put May's cell in her handcuffed hand so she could put it back where ever the hell it came from.

"You know John seemed a little calm about this." I said.

"Well he has done it before." James said.

"Sam and Kevin." May, James, and I all said together. The door opened and I saw a cop come in, he looked really familiar.

"Okay what were you kids doing in go karts at eleven at night?" the guy asked.

"Going for a late night drive." May said with a smile.

"Listen kids keep up the sarcastic comments and watch what happens." He said with a glare. I think I'm going to call him Mr. Mustache because of that freaky mustache on his face.

"So you want the truth." I said leaning forward with a serious look on my face. Mr. Mustache leaned forward too and said, "Yes."

"We were practicing auditioning for one of those Fast and Furious movies they need go karts and we got go karts so we thought we should practice." I said with an innocent smile on my face. Mr. Mustache glared at me and left.

"Fast and Furious. I would have said spy kids if you asked me." May said.

"Damn you're right that would have made more since." I said.

I heard a bang from above me and saw one of the ceiling panels moving and John's face appeared.

"Hold tight." He said and two seconds he dropped into the room and started to pick James's handcuffs. James got out and he went over to May and helped her out while John helped me out.

"Oh here Alex thought you might want these." John said handing me my iPod and phone. I smiled and hugged him and he went over to the door and opened it a little. I assumed the guard wasn't there and then the four of us got and the table and we went into the ceiling and crawled over around the air vent in the ceiling that still was looking into the room.

The door to the room opened and I noticed the guy from the truck that stopped me walk in with two other guys, one which was Mr. Mustache and if my memory serves right the other guy was the one from the cop car that started all of this.

"What the… where the hell are they?" Mr. Mustache shouted and left the room.

"These kids are smart." Truck guy said. Why did his voice sound so familiar? He was buff and he had one of those military haircuts and blue eyes. He was wearing combat boots, a black wife beater and I think camouflage pants. The cop next to him had blue eyes and black square glasses. He was wearing a police uniform that did not match the other cops around this place uniforms. And he did have muscles, but not as much as Mr. Buff next to him. And if I say so myself they weren't really bad looking.

"Quit." The cop guys said. The two men left and the four of us crawled through the duct system and we finally got out of the duct system and we were going to the section where they kept cars and stuff like that as evidence. We all froze as we saw the cops by it. I saw John fiddling with something in his hands.

"Cover your ears. And in three two one." John said pushing a button and then we heard the police station siren go off. As everyone was running for the station the four of us ran for the three go karts and we noticed John had his, it was a silver color. They four of us left as quickly as we could and we went to May's house.

We quickly put the go karts were they belonged and we walked into the house.

"Give me your cells and stuff." John said. We put our stuff on the table and John pushed my cell and iPod away.

"I checked yours already." John said as he inspected May's phone which ended up clean and the he looked over James' and took out a chip.

"Watch this." John said as he went outside with us following and he chucked the chip and just in time because one of those cable guys that were coming from a late night job ran it over with his car.

"You know I love our tech geek." I said putting my arm around John's shoulder as he pushed me playfully. May and I said our goodbyes to John and James as they left to their houses.

"I think I need my personal go kart and not always borrowing your brothers." I said to May as we settled in on her couches for sleep.

"Yeah I know, but worry about it." May said sleepily and she fell asleep soon after. I followed her example and while I slowly fell asleep I was wondering on how this was going to be a great story to tell my future kids and grandkids.


	4. Chapter 4

From Fiction To reality

Disclaimer: I do not own, never will. I will go cry in my little corner now.

Author's Notes: Well heres chapter four and mostly from here on out I'll try to have titles with song titles so I don't own those either and if you can guess the title you get an energon cookie see *points at cookies* anyway rate and review even to say I'm good or bad if I need to improve a little in my skills, which I'm trying to do. If you think it's funny or not which most likely it isn't but I try.

**Annalina Prime: **I know right, awesome jail breaks, got to have those here and there at some point.

Chapter 4: Duck and Run

I woke up slowly and noticed that May had already showered and changed her clothes.

"Good afternoon." She said as she killed the snow wolf thing on Twilight Princess.

"Hey and it's the afternoon?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Yep and did you know that you talk in your sleep." I could hear the smile in May's voice.

"No." I said as I stood up and grabbed my clothes to wear.

"Yeah you had another Transformers dream I'm assuming."

"What did I say?" I asked brushing the mess of hair on my head.

"You said something about a truck guy being Ironhide and then a cop being Prowl and the mustang we were looking for was Barricade and then another cop guy the one that was interrogating us was the one that interrogated Sam from the movie." May said as she kept killing things, "You have weird dreams you know."

"Yeah I know. I thought of how much that guy looked like the one that interrogated Sam and that one guy's voice sort of sounded like Ironhide's and to be honest I have no idea how that other guy reminded me of Prowl." I said while heading up May's stairs to go take a shower and get nice and pretty.

When I came down the stairs I saw James and John in the house looking like they saw a ghost of something. I was drying my hair when I walked up to them.

"What happened to you too?" I asked. Neither of them said a thing and I looked down at my outfit seeing if I dressed that bad. All I was wearing was my favorite pair of jeans and my peace sign t-shirt. I thought I looked pretty decent.

"They haven't talked much all they said was that some small creepy thing came after them this morning and they been running and hiding all day." May said giving the two and me glasses of ice and coke.

"It was like spiny looking." John asked, "It looked like one of my experiments that went wrong."

"That's not encouraging at all." I said as I took my seat in the massage chair and sitting Indian style.

"I know. It was at least to my hips." John said.

"Hmmm." I said while looking at May as she rolled her eyes at me.

"So anyway guys we still going out to the movies?" I asked smiling while I finished drying and brushing my hair.

"Yeah let's go." John said. We walked the short distant to the theater and we watched the Sorcerer's Apprentice.

* * *

I was sitting in my seat outside of the McDonalds and was watching people go by. Until I noticed the people that caught me yesterday.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit." I muttered and tried not to look conspicuous as the others came and sat down with me.

"What's wrong Alex?" May asked.

"It's them." I said looking over James' shoulder to the group of people silently talking at a café.

"Ah come one. Not one day and we already see them." James said and then he went back to eating his fries.

"I know well let's eat quickly and leave." John said. We did just that and as I have stated before Karma really hates us and while walking on the sidewalk away from them I heard a very loud voice boom, "It's the kids!"

I turned and saw the group running at us. I pushed May out of my way and I took off with a cussing May behind me along with for some odd reason a laughing James and John. I turned down an alley and I noticed the fire escape that was connected to the building. I sighed and the four of us ran for it and climbed up the escape to the top of the building.

I was breathing heavily when we got onto the building top. May was pulling me along the top to the other side because there was another fire escape we could go down and trick these people.

"Hurry your ass Alex!" John shouted. I glared at him and then he literally picked me up and carried me across the building to the escape.

"Hey if you're doing this maybe you should be like Superman and carry me down." I finally said as he got the edge.

"Shut up." John muttered and helped me down and then May. John and James came down next and we all dropped from the escape to the alley floor.

The four of us calmly walked away as if nothing had happened. I then turned to look at John and said, "So you taking the offer or not."

"Alex please shut up." John said as he laughed at me. I smiled and I looked to see James and May laughing and smiling just like John and I.

"I think this is going to be a good friendship." I said throwing my arms around May and John's next and watched as May did the same to James and I. James put his arm around May's shoulder and John did so with me.

"I think so Alex I think so." James said. I looked and noticed the group of people looking around.

"Ah come on I just had an awesome friend moment." I said and the others looked to see me looking at the group and them looking at us.

"Karma hates us." May said and the four of us took off running again into different directions. I came up to a group of guys and they all stared at me as I hide behind them.

"See that group there one of them is my ex so can you tell them I went a different way." I said to the leader.

"Sure thing." He said and the group keep talking about whatever it was till the three people chasing me came up to them.

"Have you guys seen a tall brunette in a peace shirt and jeans wearing glasses come here." The guy asked. _'Wow his voiced sounded really familiar where have I heard it before think Alex think._' I thought to myself.

"Yeah I think so she went down there and took a left." Leader said.

"Thanks." Familiar voiced guy said and he and his group ran off.

"Thanks guys." I said smiling at them.

"No problem." Leader said. I ran off and took a right and saw May standing in a will looking like she was trying to figure out if she wanted to go in there or not.

"May!"I shouted and she turned to see me and the two off us watched John and James running towards us.

"Let's go." John hissed out. I nodded and the four of us ran home and luckily we didn't get caught.

* * *

I sighed while I was listening to my iPod. Then I went to videos to watch Transformers and noticed it wasn't there. _'I must have accidently removed it.'_

So I went to listen to some of the soundtrack and it wasn't there either. I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration and grabbed my laptop and turned it on. I must have removed everything my accident when I was making room for some more stuff on my iPod. As my laptop finally turned on and iTunes popped up and finally synced my iPod I went to library and went to check all the soundtrack back on and noticed it wasn't there either.

"What the hell!" I shouted and looked for the movie it wasn't there either.

"That was like thirty dollars in iTunes, man!" I shouted. I glared at the laptop and the decided to look through the rest of my laptop to see if by some freak chance the songs and movie where placed somewhere else.

"Seriously you're freaking kidding me." I said to myself. No movie songs, or any of the pictures I had saved.

My cell started to buzz and I noticed that it was May. I answered with a ticked voice, "What?"

"Wow what's wrong with you/" may asked.

"All my Transformers stuff was whipped out my laptop and I can't get it back." I said growling.

"Okay then well I was wondering if you got problem five for homework." May said.

"Yeah." I sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

From Fiction To reality

Disclaimer: I do not own, never will. I will go cry in my little corner now. As the same for Dean from Supernatural and Supernatural.

Author's Notes: Ta da chapter five guess the artist. Also thanks to the people that have favorited, alerted and what not for my story and the reviews tthe reviews make me happy. ^-^ Anyway onto the story.

Chapter 5: On My Own

I was sitting in my room playing a video game and let me tell you I was ticked. All my Transformer stuff was gone except my dog tags that I was wearing and I took my anger out on the innocent by standers on the game running them over.

"Remind me not to piss you off when you got a car." I heard behind me. I glared at the screen and flicked John off only to hear him laugh.

"So your Transformers stuff is all gone?" he asked taking a seat by me.

"One hundred and thirty dollars worth, I'm aloud to be pissed." I growled out and ran someone else over.

"Well okay then, but you got to get up you been like this for a week." John said and I glared at his hand on my shoulder.

May and James walked in and watched as I almost through my control at John.

"Well someone is pissy." May said and took a bit out of my popcorn and I glared at her.

"Come on let's work on this science worksheet." James said and plopped onto one of my bean bag chairs.

* * *

It took us all an hour to work on that sheet and we then hanged out for like two more hours before everyone had to head home.

I sighed as I started to look around my room once again for my Transformers stuff, and yet again nothing.

"Mom can I go out for a walk?" I asked her as I came down the stairs and saw her in the kitchen.

"Sweetheart with your uncle having a hit and run-" Mom said before I cut her off.

"But I'll wear bright clothes and carry a flash light." I said.

"Just stay away from the road." She said as she started to cook.

"Mad cooking, mad folding, mad cleaning." I said and I saw my mom smiled a little. I quickly walked up the stairs and changed into some brighter clothes and grabbed my flashlight.

I was probably walking for ten minutes when I saw someone was following me. I glared at the sidewalk and continued to walk until I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder and I instinctively kicked out and felt my leg get caught with another hand.

I turned and with the light noticed it was the cop guy that for some odd reason I called him Prowl.

"You can go under arrest for breaking out of jail and add to it with those go karts." He said. I glared at him and then I noticed the military guy come up to cop guy's side.

"You know you two are starting to piss me off. I was going in search for the damn guy that did a hit and run on my uncle and second some of my stuff has been stolen and to tell you the truth I am not a happy camper." I said while hoping on one leg. _'I look so pathetic' _I thought to myself.

"Listen we are turning you in now." Military guy said. _'His voice does sound like Ironhide's' _I thought to myself again.

I glared at the guy and my mind was telling me not to flick the guy off, but did I listen, no I did not and the two men just looked at me like I was stupid.

Then as if realization dawned on them military guy picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey let me go jackass!" I shouted pounding me on his back.

"Shut up kid." He said and I saw cop guy walk in front of us.

"Well at least get my face out your ass. I really don't want to be looking at that." I said to him. I felt my legs get pulled backwards and I was staring at his back.

"Yeah like that's any better." I muttered and I yelped when I felt the guy's hand tighten its hold on my waist.

* * *

"On my own." I said as I walked around the interrogation room. This time there was a camera installed into the room to watch me. I looked at it smiled and flicked it off with both fingers and shouted, "Assholes!"

My mom was so going to kill me for this and I was pissing of the cops even more with my insults.

"Hey guard dude can I at least get some coffee and a doughnut I know you guys got some here you are cops after all!"I shouted into the door and I didn't receive a response.

"Jerk." I said and then smiled and said, "Bitch."

"Okay Miss Franklin let's get that real story from you and say it into the camera here.' The man that walked in said as he placed a tri pod thing into the room and I could tell it zoomed in on my face.

"Okay." I said as I remembered what Dean did from Supernatural.

"State your name first." The man said.

"Alrighty." I said as I looked into the camera with a serious look on my face, "My name is Alex Franklin I'm a Taurus, love to play video games and love sport cars, and long walks on the beach for a romantic night out." I finished with a smile at the camera.

"Listen here kid I don't think you understand how much trouble you are in. You and your little buddies can be arrested." The man said, oh great it was Mr. Mustache.

"I no speaky English." I said with a smile and flipped him off. He glared at me and lunged only to be stopped by a guy pulling him up.

"Now listen here. You can get arrested and so can your friends and you will never be able to help your uncle." The another cop said as he calmed Mustache down.

I froze and then I looked down, hoping the kid caught in the cookie jar act would pull off.

"Okay I'm sorry it's just I lost a cousin to one of those and I was ten and no one would let me help." I said looking at my hands. I cannot believe these guys are falling for this considering all my cousins are in Europe and only visit once a year.

"Alright now think about your story and we will be back in ten minutes." The guy said and he leaned in to give me a hug because I looked so upset, too bad the guy didn't realize I took his keys.

"Thanks I needed that." I sniffed for affect and whipped the fake tears away. He nodded and he and Mustache left.

"Suckers." I said with a smile as I stood up and looked at the camera in the room and I knew I was going to pay for this later, but I waved at it and unlocked the door and was in the hallway.

I went into the evidence room and retrieved my cell and called May up as I ran out the station.

"Hello." I heard from the other line.

"I just pulled a Dean." I said smiling.

"What kind of Dean?" May asked with a laugh. That was one of the shows we both were fan girls of. I had season one on DVD but was still trying to work on two.

"The 'HI I'm Dean Winchester and I'm an Aquarius.'" I said.

"Wait you got arrested, again?" May said.

"Yeah I had to pull the kid in the cookie jar act and stole the idiot's keys which I still have." I said as I twisted the keys in my hand.

"Uh you know if you didn't pull the Dean I would be yelling at you right now." May said with a laugh at the end.

"Hey you owe me fifteen bucks for that." I said.

"Fifteen?"May asked as I rounded a corner, "It was only ten?"

"Well I said if one of us pulled the Dean movie and then used the cookie jar act, it would be fifteen." I said.

"Fine." May muttered. I smiled triumphantly and then heard the wails of a police siren.

"Well you're on your own." May said and she hanged up.

"Well thanks." I said and gave the phone an irritated look and placed it my pocket along with the keys and started to run.

I ran into an alley and saw some old clothes and a bin that had old charcoal in it. I shuddered and placed them on over my actual clothes and grabbed some charcoal and smeared a little of the black stuff on my face and went into a box and pretended to fall asleep as I saw a couple of people come down the alley with flashlights.

"This girl is smart." A voice said. I peered and gasped slightly. _'Holy shit is that Shia LeBeouf' _I thought._ No Alex can't be bad Alex._

I saw the guys leave and watched as one turned around and scanned the alley again. Once the left I quickly took of the clothes and whipped my face.

"Ew." I said and quickly took a short cut home and prayed I wouldn't be on my own. I was dodging people the entire time and then froze when I saw the military guy talking with my parents on the porch.

"I hate you Karma." I said. I swear if it could laugh it would be pointing and laughing at my miserable self. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I elbowed the person in the groin and the guy gasp and fell to the ground.

"Ha take that sheez." I said and I froze. _'What the - why the hell is he here?'_

The man glared at me and he looked just like that Epps guy person.

"I'm losing my mind?" I muttered and then froze when I heard my mother's voice.

"Alexandra Marie Franklin!"

I turned and saw my Mother and Father staring at me and then I saw my Dad wince when he saw the guy on the ground.

"Hey Dad see your lessons worked." I said smiling and then quickly looked at the guy as he slowly started to seat up with the help of a friend and I smirked.

"Alex why did you do it?" my dad asked.

"Uh because for all I know he is a rapist." I said the guy glared at me and my mom spoke up, "NO that's not what your father meant, he meant why did you race go karts."

"I wasn't racing go karts; I was looking for the guy that hit Uncle CJ." I said. MY parents looked at each other and then at me.

"Listen that's for the police to do." Mom said.

"Well you know what that happened to James' cousin and the police did jack shit." I said.

"What you tone and language missy." Mom said glaring at me. I noticed the Epps look alike was standing up and was next to the military guy who had a smirk on his face.

"Jerk." I heard a whisper behind me.

"Bitch." I reacted automatically as I felt May's hands pull me into the darkness and the two of us ran off with my parents shouting.

"I love you May." I said laughing as I saw her go kart.

"I know you do no let's get going." May said handing me a helmet and the two of us got in the kart and was off.


	6. Chapter 6

From Fiction To reality

Disclaimer: I do not own, never will. I will go cry in my little corner now.

Author's Notes: there is cussing in this so be warned

**liz1234: **Thanks I'm trying to improve and thanks for reviewing

Chapter 6: Get Out Alive

I looked around the abandoned warehouse and then turned and looked at my group of friends.

"They're hunting us like we are wild animals." John said as he was tinkering with something.

"I know, that explains why May was there to save me." I said as I smiled at her as she just waved it off and said, "You would do the same."

"Yeah look guys I don't think they're just after us because of the go karts." James said looking seriously at us.

"I know but I think it's because we broke out and I might have flipped ever single cop off." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"You seriously didn't ohmigod you did." John said as he stopped his tinkering.

"Yeah well they pissed me off." I said with a shrug and then I froze when I saw someone standing on the stair cases. John turned around and froze, May slightly gasped, and James moved in closer to her and me.

"Well look what we got here, it's the go kart kids." The guy laughed and smiled at us. I heard something move behind me and turned and saw an identical person except this one had blond hair while the other had brown. _'Great twins.' _I thought.

"It seems so, you know this one here was the one that called Hide all that slag." Blond said. I glared at him and then looked back to his twin.

"Yeah you're right you know you are funny." Brunette said as he walked down the stair case.

"What do you want?" May asked as she moved close to James as he took a quick glance at me to make sure I was okay which I nodded too.

"Well you see you four apparently did something to make our enemy angry and we were sent to get you." Blond said. I could almost feel him at my back and I slightly nodded to the others and they knew what I was going to do which they all started to shack their heads at. I tried to swipe my leg underneath him but he moved at the way and took up a stance.

"Uh well I didn't expect that." I said and started to back up as I heard May shout and then smoke was everywhere. I felt someone grab my wrist and start to pull me.

"Move." John hissed at me and the two of us started to run out the building and I felt John push me forward and I was falling with May and James at the bottom. I screamed bloody murder and then James caught me.

John came down with his bag of stuff and then the four of us where running.

"Okay let's recap!" I shouted as we went into another building because those twins where after us.

"Well what do you want to recap the part where we were almost kidnapped or the part where we were almost kidnapped?" James shouted at me as he pulled open a door in an alley only to be stopped when we noticed we were in a club.

"Huh I expected to be in here when I was twenty-one not fourteen." I said and then yelped when John grabbed me and the four of us where off again. I looked around and saw the twins go into the club from our entrance but then looked at where the only exit was and saw military and cop guy.

"Fuck." I heard John mutter and then we were running back to another place of the club.

"Out the way!" I heard James shout as he had to jump in order to escape the dancing crowd, woman where gasping or glaring and men where cussing at us.

We stopped when we were near the exit and we all rushed for it and when we came out we stopped because there was a huge group there.

"Damnit!" John shouted. The four of us were quickly separated and I stared to kick and punch.

"James!" May shouted and I heard him punch someone and run for her only to face planted into the ground and hand cuffed.

"John!" I shouted and then I acted on instinct and bite down on the guy's shoulder and heard him hiss. I ran for John as he got out of his capture's hands and we were almost together when I was shoved into the ground and looked up and saw the same for John.

"Alex!" He shouted and then he was kicking and cussing at the guy holding him down.

"Guys help!" I turned to see May being shoved into a car. I kicked out and heard someone cussing and turned to see he was holding his gut. It was the guy that looked like the guy that played Epps.

"You got bad luck." I said and then pushed myself up and ran for John and then was shoved into a car hood and hand cuffed.

"Let me go! I will kick your ass!" I shouted and then was shoved into the back of the car and then the seat belt was placed around me. Two men got in and the one in the passenger seat turned around to face me. I froze and me being the idiot I am said, "Holy shit you're the guy that played William Lennox."

The car suddenly stopped and I noticed the driver and passenger look at each other and then at me.

"How do you know me?" He asked.

"Well duh who doesn't know you? You played in a lot of movies and shows I think but you are probably remembered more for your role as Captain Will Lennox in Transformers." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"How do you know them?" He demanded.

"What the Transformers who doesn't know them I mean a bunch of giant robots kicking ass well the Autobots anyway the Decepticons are big cowards especially the Dorito of Doom." I said. I noticed the car had started to move again. And then the guy was looking at me funny.

"Uh I mean Starscream haven't you noticed he looks like a damn flying Dorito just let Sideswipe and Sunny spray paint him orange and ta da Dorito of Doom." I said with a laugh.

"I'm contacting Prime." The driver said.

"Hey are you the guy that did Ironhide's voice?" I asked looking at the driver as he glared at me.

"Damn fine don't answer, bitch." I muttered under my breath and he turned and looked at me full force with a deadly glare.

"My Granny has a deadlier glare man." I said looking at him. The other guy what was his name ah yes Josh Duhamel was trying to cover up a laugh.

"I ain't kidding I'm serious she's like ninety pounds of pure fragile bone breaking evil." I said and smirked when the guy muttered something and glared at me one last time. Mr. Duhamel was laughing hard at this point and then calmed down after a few seconds.

"I'm going to hurt you kid." The man muttered.

"Yeah well you know what there is a list waiting and you just made it longer. Plus with your ass in my face it looked kind of flabby." I said and then ducked when the guys arm went sailing back and into the back windows.

"See you can't even hit me and I'm only three feet away." I said.

"Will." The man said. I looked over at Mr. Duhamel as he nodded and put something over his nose and mouth. I witnessed a gas come streaming into the cab and I started to get sleepy.

"Bastard bitch person." I said and I felt my eyes closing.


	7. Chapter 7

From Fiction To reality

Disclaimer: I do not own, never will. I will go cry in my little corner now.

Author's Notes: Well rate and review it is loved. And in this one you might actually get to see what the heck has been going on aren't you excited. And to all the people that have reviewed, favorited, alerted, and what not here is some stuff for you *hands you virtual energon cookies and cookies and alot of sugary stuff*

**nicoleterry101: **I do too and I decided to write one to just add to the amount that this fandom has. And thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 7: Sound of Madness

I punched the wall for what seemed the hundredth time. John sighed and he walked up behind me and hugged me, "Calm down."

"Hey if you two want us to leave just say so I mean let us tell the guard that you two are sexing it up in here oh and don't forget protection." May said with a smirk. I slowly rose my foot, took of my shoes, and hummed it at her head.

"Ow!" she shouted and I smirked.

"Serves you right." I said.

"Jerk!" May shouted.

"Bitch!" I shouted back and laughed as I saw her flip me off. John chuckled went and got me my shoes, handed them to me, and rested his chin on my head. I placed my shoes on quickly.

The door opened and those twins and Mr. Duhamel and that military bastard walked in along with -

"Holy shit Shia LeBeouf! I can die peacefully now!" May shouted and pretended to faint. James had to catch her and I rolled my eyes.

"Nice job dumb aft." I said. May glared at me and then smirked.

"At least I ain't letting my friend practically glomp my boob." I looked down and saw John's hand right underneath them.

"Sorry." He muttered and lowered his hands.

"Yeah I thought so." I said while flipping May off and then well hell broke loose at that point.

"Hey don't flick me off!" she shouted. I saw a twinkle of mischievous in her eyes and I knew what she was planning.

"Hey don't steal my man!" I shouted back. James and John looked at each other with WTF faces.

"Hey I got these!" May shouted pointing to her gigantic boobs.

"Well it looks like you stuff them!" I shouted back and then for dramatic force we got into each other's faces. I almost towered over her.

"Hey break it up!" Mr. Duhamel said and he pushed us apart. Now me being sneaky took a grab for his keys and got them away without anyone noticing.

"Hey Alex calm down." John said as he hugged me from behind again and I sneakily handed him the keys.

"Now how do you know us?" Blond said.

"I got no effin idea who you are." I said looking at him.

"Yet you know him?" Brunette asked pointing at Mr. Duhamel

"Well him and Mr. LeBeouf." I said point at him. The guy raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ohmigod the guy that plays Sam Witwicky, Even Steven, and whole lot of other people." I said with a roll of my eyes. I saw May roll her eyes as well.

"You two act like twins." John said.

"Like Sunny and Sides." I said smiling and May smiled with me. She was a fan of Sunny while I myself was like a multiple fan girl of the Autobots.

I think I saw Blonde's eye twitch and he went to say something but his twin stopped him.

The group talked quietly while I looked around the room and saw a small camera and then back to the vent in the ceiling.

"Some other people will be coming in soon please don't kill each other." Mr. LeBeouf said and the group left.

"Hey nice acting good thing I caught on." I said smiling at May.

"I try I try." She laughed and bowed.

I looked quickly and John and he nodded. He pulled the chair over into the corner with the camera and sat down. I stood leaning against the wall while fiddling with my necklace, a peace necklace, and May and James where whispering sweet nothings to each other.

"Okay it's disabled." John said and the four of us rushed towards the door only for it to open and may I say a damn good looking guy walk in.

I stumbled for affected and May did too.

"May did we die?" I asked.

"Yes I think we did, but I like the view." She said turning towards me with a smile. The man raised his eyebrows and then I noticed the cop dude walk in along with some other people.

The man that had walked in was tall and had black hair and little stubble. He had on a neat military uniform and then I noticed the Autobot insignia on one of the arms. I smiled I think I would love to talk to this guy.

"Hey I'm surprised they let you where the Autobot insignia on your uniform." I said smiling at him. The man froze and looked at me and nodded to the others.

"What are your names?" an Australian accent asked. I looked over and noticed a really pretty woman.

"Alex Franklin try Alexandra too." I said. The woman typed something onto the laptop and frowned.

"How about yours?" she asked John.

"John Kale." He said. The woman typed and frowned again.

"Yours?" she asked.

"May Marks." And the woman frowned for the third time.

"And I'm James Hollings." The woman looked at the man by her side and whispered something to him all I got was 'kids' 'no information' 'like they don't exist'

"Are you four legal citizen of America?" she asked.

"No I was born on Pluto and then because I'm secretly Superman's sister was sent here and so happened to be America I landed in." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Alex." John whispered.

"Sorry yes we are legal citizens." I said.

"There is no information or records of you four even existing." The woman said looking at me.

"Well then maybe you should try deeper." I said with a glare. The woman blinked for a second and then turned toward her laptop again and continued to type for what seemed like thirty minutes.

"There was a Alex Franklin but she died when she was four months old, James Hollings died in a drive by, May Marks was killed by an abusive husband, and a John Kale died by electric chair." The woman said looking at us.

"Well I'm alive and well over four months old." I said.

"What are your real names?" the guy next the Australian woman asked. He had blond hair and green eyes. I noticed he was wearing a doctor's coat and I think a pair of scrubs.

"Those are our real names." John said tightening his grip on me.

"Listen I don't mean to be rude, but we need your real names." Autobot insignia guy said.

"Well I'm telling all you _idiots_ that those are our real names." I said and John calmly placed his chin on my shoulder while he looked at the others.

The man sighed and the doctor man came forward and pulled out a couple of needles. I felt John tighten his grip on me and he raised his head and said in the most calmly deadly tone I ever heard, "You come one inch near us with those and I will personally kill you."

The doctor raised his eyebrows as he watched James pull May and himself by John and I. I shuddered while looking at the needles, I had a fear of needles and I think that was why John said that I whimpered and backed up into John causing both of us to move back.

"I just need to take a little blood so when we put it on a DNA scanners it will prove if you are who you say you are." Doctor guy said.

I whimpered again and Mat spoke, "Will one of us do?"

"No I need proof of all of you." He said. I felt my throat close up and I tried to breathe calmly.

"Listen she has a fear of needles, once a doctor used one on her even though everyone was telling him not to and she passed out from shock and almost started to have a panic attack. So please take a sample of our blood but not her." John said. I closed my eyes and I hid my head into John's neck.

"Fine for now though only until one of our other doctors can get here." He said. I felt John raise his arm and then lower it. May hissed for a second and then she seemed calm and James well he didn't do anything.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Welcome." John said and kissed my forehead. I shuddered in his arms and held onto him and hugged him.

"I will be back shortly." The doctor said and left. While the door was opened some one brought in a lot more chairs for everyone and I took a seat but in John's lap.

"Alex." May whispered and reached out to place a hand on my shoulder.

"Its okay hon." She whispered and I saw James gentle place his hand over May's. The two smiled at each other and I smiled a little.

"It's going to be okay." John whispered and I looked up at the others in the room.

"What's really going on?" I asked.

"As my troops said earlier our enemy wanted to kidnap you four and use you against us." The man said.

"Great terrorist want to kidnap us." I muttered and looked at May as she glared at the man.

"You're lying I can tell by your body language tell us what is really going on, we can take it." She said. The cop guy walked up to the man and the two whispered quietly and then the man turned towards us.

"You want to know what really is going?" he asked.

"Yes." James said.

"It will put your lives in more danger if possible." The man said again looking each one of us in the eyes.

"Just get on with it." I said.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

* * *

Ohhhh don't you just love cliff hangers well I don't think you do but doesn't it want you to just see what happens next.


	8. Chapter 8

From Fiction To reality

Disclaimer: I do not own, never will. I will go cry in my little corner now.

Author's Notes: I love writing this one so much so please review and tell me what you think and I might give you a cookie *shows vertial cookies* You know you want a cookie. Well anyway people please don't hate me for the cliffhanger I thought that was a good place to leave off so anyway onto the story at hand. Also I add more Bots and tuff then the movies because I don't feel like leaving some out.

**CaMaRoFaN14: **Thanks for the review and I tried to make it funny I didn't thing it was, but much of the conversations between Alex and May are actually between My friend and I like the one about the rectangle on her boob. And as you can tell I did not want any wrath on me so I updated.

Chapter 8: Situations

I blinked at the man in front of me and did the first thing that came to my mind I laughed long and hard along with May.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of Sheba." I said whipping a tear away.

"Oh and I'm Bon QuiQui." May said laughing hard and that just sent me over the edge.

About three minutes later who calmed down and I looked the man in the face.

"Seriously what the hell is going on?" I asked, "Because there is no way that you're Optimus Prime."

The man sighed and nodded to the others. _'Finally now that charades are over.'_ I thought. I was picked up and carried out the room.

"Hey stop! If you touch me there you will be sued for sexual harassment!" I shouted.

"That's it?" I heard May shout and then someone cussing loudly.

"No one gets to touch my boobs." May said.

I felt something touch me and I noticed the guy's hands where like barely touching my boob and I glared at the man and kicked him hard in the shin.

"Hey!" he shouted holding his shin.

"I told you not to touch my boob. Now can we walk?" I asked. James and John were let down and the four of us were allowed to walk.

"Pervs." I heard May mutter.

"Got that right." I said while looking at the guy in front of me, he was limping a little.

As we were walking down the huge hallway I noticed that the ceilings where probably around forty feet high. I shrugged my shoulders to myself and our group was brought outside and I saw we were on an army base.

We turned and went into this huge freaking hanger and I saw tons of cars and a couple of motorcycles there.

"Cool." I said and turned my attention to where there were a group people standing.

"So you four are the trouble makers." The man said. I raised my eye brows at him and said, "Well I got no idea I mean this guy here says terrorists are trying to kill us." And I pointed at the guy that said so.

"This way." And the four of us plus the group of people walked to were the cars and motorcycles. I froze when I saw a Lamborghini.

"Holy-" May said and I didn't have the power to reply. The man that claimed to be Optimus Prime walked toward a semi with red flames over it. Then he just disappeared.

I started to freak out and then froze when the semi started to shift and pull apart.

"Now do you believe us?" the blue and red robot said.

I felt myself get light headed and then the floor was rushing towards my face. I heard some people calling my name before I went into unconsciousness.

* * *

I groaned and slowly rubbed my face and opened my eyes and noticed a tube was going into my arm.

I looked around and saw John by my side along with May and James.

"Guys I had the weirdest dream ever.' I muttered.

"Really?" May asked and I saw her glance behind me and then down at me.

"Yeah like we were in this army base and then bam Optimus is looking at me going believe us now or something that." I groaned and rolled over.

"That wasn't a dream, Alex." James whispered to me and looked behind me. I leaned my head back and then felt my jaw pop opened.

"How?" I asked and rolled onto my stomach as I looked at the Autobots.

"I got nothing." James said as he looked at me.

"Well there are two sides –maybe more- in this situation." I said.

"And what is that?" Ratchet asked. I froze and then blinked and swallowed.

"Well number one is that Transformers are real."

"No these are just holograms." James said sarcastically while poking Bumblebee's leg.

"Option two is that we went into another dimension." I said.

"You have been watching too much supernatural movies." John said.

"Or option three we all have lost our minds." I said, "I'm leaning towards option three more than anything."

"Uh I like option two." May said. I looked at her and then calmly looked at the Bots.

"Well if anyone wants to know where I'm going I'm going to be going into my little emo corner and or kill myself." I turned on my heels and while I was walking away I was suddenly going into the air. I screamed and shouted and I think I might have cussed more than usual.

"You will do no such thing." Ratchet said pulling me up to his face.

"I didn't mean it literally this is just a lot to take in." I said and then I reached a hand out and poked Ratchet's nose and said, "Poke."

"Uh please Alex don't start that now." John said rubbing his forehead.

"What well you know what it would be better if I can get people from another planet to play it would be like everything I wanted in life." I said. I felt something start to tear and I reached out for Ratchet's fingers.

"Please put me down or my shirt is going to be torn and I don't want my shirt to be gone." I said clinging onto Ratchet's finger. I was lowered to the ground and I heard May laugh. I looked at my back and the first was half way torn.

"Great." I muttered and I looked around.

"Does anyone have a bobby pin?" I asked. I saw Mikaela (I guess) and she had one.

"I know how you feel." She said and pinned the shirt at the top and then she went back to Sam (I guess this is a little weird).

"Thanks." I said. I looked around and started to count off people that I knew. I knew Optimus, Ironhide, Bee (awww he was so cwute :3 I always knew he was a cutie), Ratchet, Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunny (hehe I was going to bug him on that one), and some others.

"So hush why do the decepticons want us or is it just the whole 'Kidnap a human and use them to get the Autobots' type plan things?" I asked.

"It seems that way, we noticed that Barricade had been lurking around all your houses." Optimus said.

"Wait if you guys ever get a hold of him can I torture him?" I asked.

"Now why would you want to that child?" Ratchet asked.

"Because the bitch hit my uncle he was injured badly, that's why you saw the four of us in go karts around the city. I was trying to find him and give his ware about to the cops." I said while looking at my feet, well glaring at my feet.

Ratchet nodded and then I heard an explosion and a few seconds a mech came in coughing slightly and said, "I'm okay."

I felt my face grow wide in a smile and I ran for the poor guy shouting, "Wheeljack!" He looked down at me and I saw the fins on the side of his head change colors.

"You are awesome dude!" I shouted him, "You are like my idol and May's too!" I think I heard people groan and some laugh.

"Well I do like me some lightning things on fire." May said, proudly.

"Should you be proud that you are a pyromaniac?" I asked.

"Probably not but its fun." She said smiling. I looked back at Wheeljack and asked, "Can I help you with some experiments?"

"NO!" everyone shouted and I pouted and I think Wheeljack did too.

"Pwease?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. Ironhide scuffed at me and Bumblebee looked a little said for saying no.

"I'm sorry but you might be injured." Prime said.

"Okay." I said all depressed like and sat down by John who was trying not to laugh.

"We still need to ask you guys some questions anyway." Will (this was really odd.) said.


	9. Chapter 9

From Fiction To reality

Disclaimer: I do not own, never will. I will go cry in my little corner now.

Author's Notes: Wow my muse is like really strong for this story. Also cookies for everyone that's reviewed, favorited, author alerted, story alerted, etc.

**nicoleterry101: **Aww thanks *heres a cookie* yay for cookies! Lol wow sorry I'm just hyped up on sugar here.

Chapter 9: Singing the songs

Will had questioned us for about an hour and a half and I was currently looking at the tar maniac during the night. It was quiet and calming and all I could think about was how the hell my friends and I got here. I checked everything I could and realized that this wasn't where I was from. I had always know there were other dimensions out there. _'Take that Ms. Jones. My report so deserved an A.'_ I thought to myself and smiled a little, well smirked actually.

"What are you doing out here, little one?" I heard behind me. I turned and saw Ratchet there.

"I'm trying to clear my head so I can make since of what the hell is going on?" I said and sighed. I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets of my coat and looked up into the sky.

"I would think so." Ratchet said and he looked up as well.

"To think that all of this is real." I said and smirked. I always smirked and I barely smiled unless it was something that I highly appreciated.

I saw Ratchet nod and then he picked me up and placed me on his shoulder.

"We should return or you will catch a cold." He responded and the two of us headed into the base. I noticed that John and 'Jack were talking.

I chuckled and then saw James and May were watching as Sunny and Sides were trying to bet each other in a game. May leaned into James and the two smiled at each other. _'I'm so evil aren't I.'_ I thought to myself as I evilly smirked at the two, _'Why yes I am.'_

"Hey May, James go get a room before you two start to sex it up and don't forget protection." I sing song the last part and May slowly turned around and glared at me.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"I hate you!"

"I love you too!" I shouted back at her and smirk and waved as she flipped me off. I looked at Ratchet placed me down and May went to tackle me but I dodged her and continued to walk towards James.

"So what we doing?" I asked.

"Watching them play a game." James said and he yawned slightly. I yawned automatically and glared at James who chuckled.

"Wow awesome nice shot." I said unenthusiastically as Sunny and Sides played. I had been sitting there for about ten minutes.

"Shut up, human." Sunny said taking a shot at his brother's character.

"I love you too." I said and yawned. I took out my iPod and saw that it was only nine thirty at night. I put my ear buds and put on _A Beautiful Lie_ and quietly sung to it, because I'm not a good singer at all.

Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
Cause this is just a game

[Chorus]  
It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful

It's time to forgot the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much just say  
Cause this is just a game

[Chorus]

Oh!

Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles  
A quiet desperation's  
Building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game

So, beautiful, beautiful  
(Lie! Lie!)  
So, beautiful, beautiful  
(Lie! Lie!)

[Chorus]

I noticed that everyone was staring at me, "Well sorry I'm horrible" I said.

"No you were good." John said as he took my iPod and went through the songs and then placed it on his speakers that he always carried with him and let the song play.

"Come on and sing." May said as she pulled me up because we both knew this song.

I won't suffer, be broken  
Get tired or wasted  
Surrender to nothing  
Or give up what I started  
And stop this  
From end to beginning  
A new day is coming  
and I am finally free

[Chorus]  
Run away, run away  
I'll attack  
run away, run away  
Go change yourself  
Run away, run away  
I'll attack, I'll attack, I'll attack

I would've kept you forever  
But we had to server  
It ended for both of us  
Faster than a,  
Kill off this thinking  
It's starting to sink in  
I'm losing control now  
Without you I can finally see

[Chorus]

Your promises  
They look like lies  
Your honestly  
Like a back that hides a knife  
I promise you  
I promise you  
I am finally free

[Chorus]

May and I laughed as we sat down and smiled at each other. Wheeljack clapped, shortly followed by Ratchet and Sides, and Sunny just nodded his giant head at us.

"Hey who was singing?" Will asked walking in. It took me a few hours to start calling everyone by the characters name.

"Those two." Wheeljack said pointing at me and May. I blushed and hissed at him to shut up and May just looked away and tried not to try and kill the Autobot. I saw some more Bots and humans walk in and they all asked the same thing.

"**Encore!"** Blared out of Bee's speakers as he slightly clapped. I had to make a mental note to kill him later.

"Sorry guys." May said.

"Awww please." Mikaela asked. I noticed that Sarah Lennox was here also and was holding a sleeping Annabelle in her arms. Oh yeah Will said those two were going to stay here for a few days, totally forgot that.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you two are good." Sarah said.

May and I looked at each other and went to go select a song. I smiled as I pointed at my screen on the iPod and she nodded and smiled at me as well.

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

[Chorus]  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll will save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)

It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

[Chorus]

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

[Chorus]

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero  
Who's going to fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

I bowed and so did May and everyone silently clapped for us because when Bee went to clap loudly Mrs. Lennox gave him a look and looked down at her sleeping daughter.

I smiled to myself and I thought I could get use to this.

* * *

Disclaimer #2; I do not own the songs sung in this.

The first one was  
A Beatufil Lie: 30 Seconds to Mars

Second was  
Attack: 30 Seconds to Mars

And the third one was  
Hero: Skillet

Also if you want to know the songs which i'm sure most people do, but with Hero May sung the girl part and Alex sung the guy in case any of you wanted to know.

So as usual please review and comment on anything you want to about the story if it's good or bad, funny or not funny, anything you want really it just makes me all bubbly on the inside and let's me know that people aren't like hating it.


	10. Chapter 10

From Fiction To reality

Disclaimer: I do not own, never will. I will go cry in my little corner now.

Chapter 10: Homecoming

I shrunk into the leather of the seat as I saw my house come into view. I dramatically swallowed as I stepped out of Sideswipe's alt mode.

"Hey Sides in case I die, tell John that I was the one that broke his Play station 3." I said as I stared out the house.

"Sure thing." I heard behind me and saw his holoform there. He was smiling and I glared and the two of us walked up to my house.

Sides pressed the doorbell button and my Mom answered, reach resulted into me being pulled into a hug.

"Gah, mom can't breathe." I gasped out.

"My little girl, if I knew that people were trying to kidnap you. I wouldn't have yelled at you." Mom said thrashing me from side to side while still hugging me. I heard Sides snicker at me and I tried to glare at him, but Mom let me go and I gasped for air as I was let go.

"And you must be my daughter's body guard." Mom said hugging the crap out of sides which I smirked at and then froze.

"Wait what?" I asked looking between the two. Mom turned towards me and Sides flattened his hair out.

"They didn't tell you, since those people are still trying to kidnap you they assigned this young man as your guardian. James, May, and John have ones too." Mom said as she pulled Sides by the arm down the hallway, "And this is where you will be staying young man." Mom pushed Sides into the guest bedroom and he looked around and smiled slightly., well nervously actually.

"I'm sure he appreciates it Mom, it's just new to him you know with being in the military." I said.

"Oh I know I'll leave now to start dinner." Mom left and I smirked at Sides.

"Did I mention my mom is uh very enthusiastic with new company." I said.

"No, I believe you didn't." Sides said with a playful glare and then he laughed slightly.

"So who is everyone else's guardians?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"Unwillingly Sunny is May's guardian." Sides said before I started to laugh he did too, "Wheeljack is John's, and Jolt is James."

"Wheeljack is like your guys inventor right?" I asked slowly.

"Yes." Sides said taking a seat on the bed too.

"Well John is like our inventor in our little group, so I guess those two will be working together on something." I said with a shrug and went to my room.

I smiled and plugged my iPod into my computer so that it could charge and my phone into its charger and I realized there were clothes on my bed to fold. I groaned and started to work on those until my Mom came in and told me it was dinner time.

I took a bite out of my steak while Dad watched Sides as he carefully tried to pry my little's brother's fingers of his arm. I smirked and then my Dad coughed and asked, "So what's your name?"

"Everyone calls me Sides." Sides said and my Dad nodded while eating.

"Aren't you hungry?" Mom asked.

"No ma'am on the way here I got something to eat, but Alex didn't want anything."

"Alright?" Mom said while looking at me and then continued to eat. Sean stopped playing with Sides and finally started to eat and I smiled at my little brother.

After dinner I cleaned the dishes and went into my room only to freeze when I saw Sides sitting on my bed.

"Dude, personal space." I said while I ran a brush through my hair.

"I'm bored, though we can do something." He said with a shrug.

"We can play video games." I said and turned on my Wii.

* * *

I stood up and left my room and saw my Mom talking with my Dad.

"Hey Mom." I said as I walked into the kitchen and she turned towards me.

"Yes." She said.

"If it's okay with Sides can we go to Walgreens and get some ice cream?" I asked.

"Sure just make it quick." She said with a smile and turned toward my Dad as he continued a story about work today.

I went outside and looked at Sides alt mode.

"Yes." His voice came from his speakers.

"Hey can we go to Walgreens for some ice cream?" I asked.

"Sure, just tell me where to go." Sides said as he opened the driver's seat. I got in and told him the way to the store and his holoform and I walked in and I made a bee line for the ice cream and grabbed mint chip, chocolate, and cookie dough for my family.

As I placed the ice cream in the little arm basket I looked around for Sides. I looked everywhere for him and the worst place to find him was down the pregnancy test with _other things _there.

"Sides what are you doing?" I hissed at him. He looked at me and held up a box and quietly asked, "What are these."

I froze, for the one thing for an alien robot to ask about it had to be condoms. I felt heat rush up to my face as I stuttered.

"Uh, those are, uh. I cannot believe I'm doing this. Those are uh condoms." I replied. I felt someone looking at me and I turned to see an old woman and two little kids by her. _'Oh great a grandmother and her grandkids and I'm standing next to a guy who is holding a box of freaking condoms. Karma what did I do in a past life to piss you off?'_ I groaned at myself and as the grandmother hurried her grandchildren and herself down the aisle it sounded like she said, "Teenagers these days, they don't wait for marriage."

I slapped Sides' hand and placed the box where it belonged and I dragged him to the check out place.

I placed the food on the counter and as the lady rang the items up I noticed the grandmother was right behind us and I groaned. I paid the lady as quickly as I could and I took the items and dragged Sides out the store, but first without noticing the grandmother glaring at me. _'Why you glaring at me, it was Sides fault.'_ I thought angrily to myself.

"So what are they?" Sides asked while we were almost home.

"What?" I asked looking at the radio.

"That box of condoms what are they and what are they for?" Sides asked. I froze and looked at the radio. How in the world did he just ask that without stuttering or being embarrassed.

"Look I can't tell you, but next time you see Will, Sam, or Epps ask them okay." I said as I smiled at the radio. _'Told those guys I would get them back for reading my texts.' _I thought evilly to myself.

"Okay." Sides said. I walked into the house with his holoform behind me and I saw my parents sitting on the couch wondering what they were doing.

"Hey I got chocolate and cookie dough for you guys." I said placing the food on the counter as I looked at them.

"Can I have a bowl?" Mom asked.

"Chocolate for Mom, and cookie dough for Dad." I said as I got the ice cream scooper out. I made the food along with my huge bowl of mint chip and I handed my parents their ice cream while I sat down on the carpet in front of the coffee table and I started to eat my ice cream when Sides left.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I have to give a report to the boss." Sides said as he hurried out the house and I saw as he made his holoform vanish.

I rolled my eyes as he could have done that in the car and not where people could possibly see him even though it was night time.

"You need a man like that Alex." Mom said and I started to choke on my ice cream and I finally swallowed it.

"MOM!" I shouted.

"SUSAN!" my dad shouted at her.

"What I think he is respectful and kind, she needs one of those men to marry." Mom said.

"Mom, I'm fourteen it's a little early for marriage." I said with wide eyes.

"For once I agree with my daughter." Dad said. Mom just shrugged and continued to watch the movie and the ice cream.

'_Karma you have made your point.'_ I thought to myself as I shoved more ice cream into my mouth.

* * *

While I was trying to think of something to write one of those Trojan commercials came on and I started laughing just thinking of what the Bots would do if they ever found one of those condom boxes, and this was born. Sorry if it isn't funny and please review.

reviews make me happy and a happy me get's more chapters out. ^-^ that's my philosophy people.


	11. Chapter 11

From Fiction To Reality

Disclaimer: I dont own never will, now I will proceed to my little emo corner.

Author's notes: Thanks to all that have reviwed and alerted and favorited. You get a vertial cookie.

**XxBlackEaglexX:** I was actually debating on who I would use either Sides, Bee, or Prime. I was thinking just how bad it would be for her to explain *cough* the deed to an alien fraction leader, but then went naw. The with Bee I was like he is so innocent so it would be better but I decided on Sides because she would have to deal with him for a while after that. And thanks for reviewing.

**LionLover190: **I know but I went I have to put the idea wouldn't leave my head and since I'm a slave to the plot bunnies I had to write it down. And thanks for review.

Chapter 11: Citizen/Soldier

May was laughing hard at me from the other line of the phone and asked, "He seriously did that?"

"Yeah I thought the old lady was going to burn me and his holoform at the stake and sprinkle holy water on us and saying she was condemning us to hell." I said through the phone. May laughed a little and then stopped and suddenly screamed.

"MAY!" I shouted.

"Hey dude I'm changing. . . I don't care if you are from another planet….. it's called personal space….GET OUT!" And I heard something heavy being thrown and the door being slammed.

"May." I whispered.

"You know your problem doesn't seem so bad right now." May growled into the phone.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Okay since you where on speaker I was changing into my pajamas and well I was practically naked when Sunny walked in." May said. I didn't say anything for a second and started laughing really hard at her.

"Wow so Sunny got an eye full." I laughed hard at her.

"I hate you well I'll call you later I'm going to go and rip my guardian's eyes out." May said and hanged up. I laughed for a few seconds and slowly it disappeared as what May said finally requester.

"Oh crap!" I shouted. May was known for following through with threats.

"SIDES!" I shouted running outside.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I through myself into the car.

"May's going to kill your twin!" I shouted, "And she's like Ratchet and Hide in one!"

Sides turned down the road and started speeding down the road, of course careful of cops, and we were on May's street and both of us stopped when we saw her chasing after Sunny's alt mode with a screwdriver and a paint brush.

"Get back here!" May shouted as she through the screwdriver.

"NO YOU CRAZY HUMAN!" Sunny shouted back. I slowly stepped out of Side's alt mode and made my way to May.

"Hey May calm down!" I shouted and she stopped and looked at me.

"WHY SHOULD I?" she shouted at me and then through the paint brush which Sunny missed my a few centimeters.

"Just tell Ratchet or Prime or Hide I mean he should respect your personal space." I said simply as I shoved my hands in my pockets. May slowly got an evil smile on her face and she walked into her house. I walked over to Sunny and said, "You should think about going to Alaska or Canada because you walked in on her changing and I'm an evil person for telling her to tell Ratch, Hide, or Prime she's most likely going to say you touched her while she was trying to kick you out."

"What?" Sunny croaked out.

"Well you see my cousin walked in on her and he didn't want her to kill him too so he flead from her this caused she to tell his parents that he grabbed her boob while she changing. I still haven't heard from him." I said with a shrug and walked over to a snickering Sides.

"Have a wonderful last night of living." I said to him and Sides and I left a scared Sunny behind.

"Will she actually do it?" Sides asked while turning a corner.

"No what I said was a code between us." I explained.

"A code?"

"Yeah those are like his higher up in a since or that's how we look at it. So when I told her to tell Ratchet, Hide, or Prime I actually meant make him think you're going to do it and torture him that way." I said with a smirk.

"That's pure evil genius." Sides commented.

"Please don't tell him either it would be funny every time he sees one of them he runs away for his life." I said pleadingly.

"Oh I won't." Sides said with an evil tone.

"You are officially my favorite Bot." I said hugging the steering wheel.

-A week later-

My friends and I were sitting in the rec room with Sam, Mikaela, Will, Epps, Maggie, and Glen when Sides walked in. He went straight for Sam, Will, and Epps and asked the question I was waiting for the entire week, "What's a condom?"

Sam had been dringing a soda when it was asked and he started to choke before John hit his back and Sam recovered. Will and Epps were wide eyed.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Epps demanded. _'Don't do it Sides or I will kill you.'_ I thought but of course he said it anyway, "Alex told me to ask you when she didn't answer it." The three men looked at me and I innocently asked, "What?"

"How did he find out?" Will asked/demanded.

"He saw some in a store and well since he is a guy and you are guys I thought it be you know smoother." I simply stated.

"No it's not, because we aren't even the same species." Will hissed.

"Not my problem now." I said with a shrug as I went back to watching May play on my iPod.

"Just go and uh ask Ratchet or look it up." Sam said desperately. Mikaela, Glen, Maggie, May, James, and John were trying not to burst out laughing. I noticed Sides eyes dim a little, signifying he was on the internet.

"Oh gross!" Sides shouted out. He just glared at the three men and left quickly.

"Huh two in one I'm good." I said with a laugh. The three men looked at me and glared.

"Hey the little old lady was going to condemn to hell because of him." I said while pointing where Sides had retreated.

"I don't want to know." Sam said as he shuddered. I rolled my eyes and then laughed while May cheered in victory.

-At school-

I groaned as I was partnered with someone for the small science project. I looked at the guy and froze. _'He was good looking, why me, why must I be tortured so?' _I thought to myself.

He had black hair that had a little Superman curl in the front and bright green eyes and a sexy smile. I quickly pretended I had an itch on my face while I was making sure I didn't drool.

"Hey you're Alex right?" he asked. I nodded slowly and giggled as he smirked.

"I'm Jerry." He said sticking his hand out and I saw muscles repel. I took his hand and I could tell he was strong as we shake hands.

"So let's get started shall we." He said as we took a seat at his lab table. _'Karma I love you and thank you for bringing such a wonderful day into my life.' _I thought to myself.

The school day passed by like a blur and I was walking towards Sides' alt modes and I saw his holoform there and he grinned and waved at me. Sunny looked like he saw Satan and then May passed me and realization sank in. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I saw Mr. Sexy.

"Hey there's this part tonight since it's Friday you can bring your friends if you want, see you there." He said and quickly kissed my cheek and he walked off.

I was giggling as I ran to Sides' alt with my friends waiting for me.

"Wow he brought sexy back." May said dreamily, "He's got a cute butt."

" He has muscles too like I just want to hug you just to feel like those abs rub against me type muscles." I said.

"Okay I'm leaving." John said.

"Oh you're just jealous." May said.

"No I'm not." John said.

"Yeah you are because you don't have abs." May said again.

"I do too." John said.

"Well prove it." I said with a smirk. John lifted his shirt and there was his abs.

"Can I hug you." May asked. John laughed for a few seconds then suddenly cut off and said, "No."

I heard Sunny mutter something so I asked, "What's wrong."

"Why can't we show our alt modes." He said with a glare.

"Because if a 2010 camero rose suspension I'm pretty sure a Lamborghini and Stingray defiantly would." I said with a roll of my eyes, "We went over this remember."

"Yes." He said and Sunny's holoform and May got in his alt and they left. The rest of us and I followed suit.

* * *

I had called the guys up later about the party and they agreed and May and I got together to choose our outfits.

"Here girl." May said as she handed me a black dress. I went behind her little Japanese/Chinese dress changing thing and placed the dress on. I came out and noticed her was only to my thigh and he had a deep V neck showing cleavage. I gave her a look and she said, "I wear a tank top and a longer skirt."

I nodded and May choose her outfit which was jeans and a top that showed cleavage and a little of her flat stomach. We did each other's make-up and hair and we placed on our coats and left her house. May got in Sunny and they went off before us. As I got into Sides I took off my coat and heard Sides gasp.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He muttered and we left to the party.

I saw May, James, and John talking outside and when they saw me I think James and John almost spit their soda at each other's faces which caused May and I to start laughing our butts off.

"Hey guys." I said. They just stared at me and then they looked away.

"Well let's go." May said happily as she dragged me with her into the house. I saw Jerry as he made his way towards us and he smiled at me and kissed my cheek causing me to giggle.

"You look nice." He whispered in my ear and looked at May as she giggled, "You two."

Jerry grabbed my arm and pulled me to the kitchen and handed me a beer.

"Uh no thanks I'll get one later." I lied to him. He nodded at me as he passed the beer to his friend and he leaned into kiss my cheek again. He pulled away and said, "Let me show you something." I nodded and he pulled me outside to look at the night sky.

"It's pretty." I whispered. I felt him hug me and then tighten his grip dangerously.

"Ow Jerry." I said and I felt something sharp on my neck.

"Your Autoscums can't help you." He whispered in my ear. I froze and looked quickly into the house only to see John and James glaring at the person May was dancing with on the dance floor.

"And neither can your fleshing friends."

I gulped and then I noticed that there was something sharp on the ground. Since I was wearing heels I was able to pick it up between my toes and I jammed it into his leg and he growled something out. I turned and saw a robot with red eyes.

"I get the point Karma." I yelled out as I ran into the house for John and James.

"Guys Com outside it was Jerry." I said to them. They widened their eyes and we ran for May as Jerry walked in.

"Move it!" I hissed in her ear and we practically ran out the house as I dialed up Sides.

"What's up." Sides said.

"Come get us like now, There's a Con here." I said.

"On my way with the others." Sides said deadly and he hung up. Ten minutes later Sides, Sunny, 'Jack, and Jolt pulled up and we ran for them.

"Where is he?" Sides asked.

"Okay he has like a camouflaged human form." I said. I saw Jerry walk out the house.

"Right there!" I yelled pointing at him as the camouflaged disappeared and a robot came at us. Sides and the other Bots pulled out of the driveway and drove off full speed. I felt a tear sleep down my face and I saw Sides' holo appear in the driver seat.

"We are going to base okay Alex." Sides said. I nodded and then I swore.

"I hope he gets run over by a 18 wheeler or Prime, Prime seems better right now." I said as I noticed May texted me seeing if I was okay. I said I was a little upset but over all fine.

I felt sleep claim me and I let it over come me and I saw Sides turn the heat up for me and slightly patted my arm as I let my eyes close.

* * *

Okay I had to get a attack from the Decepticons out so here it is. Okay raise your hand if you thought aka 'Jerry' was a Decepticon and speak the truth or i'll have that old little grandma lady come after you. . . . okay I'm lying about that but speak the truth because it's good for the soul. It has been proven somewhere in sometime I'm sure of it. Anyway Review, because reviews make me a happy author and a happy author means more funny parts and more chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

From Fiction To reality

Disclaimer: I do not own, never will. I will go cry in my little corner now.

Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't updated first week of high school so I been busy, sotty and don't kill me I love to live. And sorry it's so short everyone.

**nicoleterry101: Thanks you **

**ratchetfan: **I'm** trying don't worry usually when I write this it was at like eleven at night and that's when I'm in my perverted mode so sorry about that.**

Chapter 12: Training Part 1

I slowly woke up and heard a loud clang which caused me to freeze as I looked over at the source. I saw a mech stand up and he turned around.

"How are you feeling Miss Alexandra?" Ratchet asked. I made a hand moment that meant so and so and he nodded as he returned to what he was working on. I curled into a ball and watched at Ratchet as he was working on something and then reading a data pad. I closed my eyes slowly and sighed reopening my eyes to look around the room for the fifth time.

"Ratchet." I said. I felt my eyes go wide, my voice sounded horrible and scratchy almost. Ratchet turned towards me and I continued, "Can I go see the others?"

"I do not seem it fit for right now." He said, "But I will contact the others guardians to see if they can come in and see you for a short amount of time."

I nodded and slightly smiled as I noticed that Ratchet COM ed the others. The doors to the Med Bay opened and I saw James, John, and May run over to my bed and stop when they saw Ratchet glaring at them.

"Hey you okay?" May asked sitting on my bed and patting my hand. I nodded at her and then I smiled a little when I saw a few of the Bots walk in. I noticed Chromia and Ironhide along with Bee, Sunny and Sides, and Optimus. I waved at them a little and groaned . I rubbed at my shoulder and then I looked at my friends sitting on the bed around me. I uncurled and laid on my back as the Bots came forward but stayed a safe distant after a look from Ratchet.

"You doing better squishy?" Sunny asked.

"Yeah fine." I said, my voice didn't sound so scratchy that time.

"That is good to hear." Optimus said. Ironhide and Chromia sat down near me and Chromia asked, "So where is that Pit spawned slagger anyway?"

I shrugged my shoulder and smiled a little, "I did or at least I think I stabbed him in the leg with a piece of metal somehow I got it under his plating or something."

Chromia smiled and so did Ironhide. Why did I have a bad feeling again.

* * *

I felt my eyes go wide a little as I stared around me. May laughed insanely and I turned towards her and said, "So you like blowing crap up, sitting things on fire, and should I be really surprised you like to hold a violent and shot it."

"No you really shouldn't be." May said smiling. I backed away slowly and May left to go talk to Chromia.

"Great another trigger happy fool." I heard behind me. I saw Ratchet's holoform. The holoform had the usual bright blue eyes, but the hair was a light brown with grey on the sides of his head. The holoform was wearing a doctor's coat and a suit.

"Yep, watch in a few days and Ironhide, Chromia, and May will be the best of friends. And then you fear for your life at that point." I said. I heard Ratchet chuckle for a second before May started to drag me towards Chromia and the weapons.

"No!" I shouted and got out of May's grasp and made a run for it only to be tackled by my legs and May stood up quickly and started to drag my body as she pulled me towards Chromia who was smirking.

"You will never take me alive!" I shouted trying to kick out., "Ow stomach my stomach wait!"

May stopped and I kicked out lightly which caused her to lose her grip and I got up and quickly ran and soon saw May coming after me with a glare.

I ran right into someone and felt myself get lifted up and brought over to the weapons. May was pointing and laughing and I glared at her.

"Ironhide, okay this is like the third time. Please stop picking me up and letting my face look at your butt." I said dusting at an imaginary piece of dust on my shirt as I was put down. May smiled and started to hand me weapons and asked how they felt.

"I like this one." I said smiling insanely as I held up the huge freaking gun. I noticed Sam and Will's eyes go wide and I waved at them as I placed the gun to lean on my shoulder as I held it up close to my shoulder.

"Hey guys!" I shouted. I saw James and John shack their heads and then walk over to the weapons and going through them. James selected a good sized hand gun and John picked out a slightly bigger gun.

"Hey May what did you -" I froze.

"What?" May asked as she shuffled the monster gun on her shoulder.

"No you don't." Chromia said taking away the gun.

"Oh come on I wasn't going to shot anyone with the bazooka!" May shouted.

"Sunny.' I said quickly.

"Okay I won't shot anyone that I like with the bazooka!" May shouted with a laugh at the end.

"You two are insane." John said looking at me and then May.

"Hey I didn't want this she did!" I shouted pointing at May making sure it wasn't the one with my hand gun in it.

"Okay you four let's go train." Epps said. The four of us followed him along with Sam and Mikaela and some other soldiers.

"We are off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz!" I sung with May as we did the little skip from the movie.

"Move." John hissed and switched places with one of the soldiers who I pulled into May and I's little skip. James laughed slightly then stopped when we came up to a room that had shooting range on it.

"Let's shoot some guns." Epps shouted with a smile as he opened the human sized door.


	13. Chapter 13

From Fiction To reality

Disclaimer: I do not own, never will. I will go cry in my little corner now.

Author's Notes: SOOOORRRRRRYYYYY! I didn't mean to take this long to update mystory please forgive me everyone. Cookies to all that have reviewed, favorited, alerted, and what not for my story. And sorry this is so short everyone please don't kill me *ducks behind randomly placed crate that appeared out of nowhere*

**EvilPurpleCookiePenkyMonguin: **You have a long username but anyway thanks for the review.

**IWillEatYourFamily:** Dude thank you for all the reviews and second this story is mainly to be humor so I had to through some stuff in there. And yes famous last words are awesome and I feel accomplished I have made someone want to say that all the time now.

Chapter 13: It's called an accident. . . Unless _she _is there

Training was horrible, and funny. May was like a child of Chromia and Ironhide with a gun and to say the least I'm surprised I'm alive and so is everyone else surprised that the their selves are alive and myself too.

Well anyway I was walking down a hallway when I saw Wheeljack carrying something.

"Hey 'Jack what you doing?" I asked running up to him. He looked down at me and the fins on the side of his head flashed colors.

"This is just something thing for my experiment." He said.

"Oh cool, can I help?"

"You know you aren't a loud to Alex." Wheeljack said stopping and staring at me.

"Please." I said with puppy dog eyes and quivered my little a little.

"Fine but you have to listen to me." Wheeljack said as he placed me on his shoulder. I beamed and nodded excitedly.

* * *

"Uh Wheeljack is that supposed to flash red?" I asked pointing towards the box thing. Wheeljack turned towards me and if it was possible his eyes. . . . Err optics would be huge.

"Run!" He shouted and took off.

"Yeah leave the human who would be screwed right now!" I shouted running for the door. I managed to get out of it and to the side before the explosion happened and soot went everywhere. I heard feet rushing down the hallway and say Optimus, Sides, Hide, Ratchet, Prowl, and some humans.

"Oh hey guys." I said before I coughed and waved at them. Ratchet glared at Wheeljack who was also covered in soot and across from me. I heard multiple clanks and then looked over and saw Ratchet sub spacing his wrench of death away.

"Are you insane?" Ratchet demanded.

"I don't know the test results haven't come in yet.' I said. Ratchet glared at me and I just blinked and stared at him. He glared harder and I dusted some soot of my shoulder.

"Dude I saw my grandma and dad naked, nothing scares me anymore." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh I remember that I was afraid to close my eyes for a week." May shuddered.

"Do we want to know?" Will asked.

"I thought it was Friday during the summer instead it was Saturday and I walked into my parent's room to place more toilet paper in the bathroom and my dad was changing in there and I have been scarred for the rest of my life." I said, "And my grandmother thought she could wear a bikini, ugh." I finishing with a shudder. John, James, and May groaned and shuddered at that memory.

"You two come here." Ratchet said picking me up and pulling Wheeljack up and he brought us to the med bay.

* * *

I chuckled as I walked through the hall, poor Ratchet will never look at me the same again. I chuckled again and walked into rec room where most of the Bots and human allies were at.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked coming up to me. I nodded and then I looked at Sides with sad eyes.

"Sides. . . ." I looked up at him as he looked down at me, "Something horrible happened to me."

"Are you okay?" Sides said the rest I couldn't tell what he was saying because it was all being mixed up and there was so many questions being asked.

"Sides please slow down." I muttered letting a tear fall down my face.

"What's wrong?" Sides asked getting down on eye leave. I pulled something out of my pocket and showed it to him.

"My ear buds blew out." I said sniffling, holding the ear buds up so he could see them. He stood up and walked away with a, "are you serious?"

"Yes I am!" I shouted to him. He turned towards Sunny and the two talked. I narrowed my eyes at him and shouted, "Mark your days Sideswipe hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn!"

I walked away and heard John say to Sideswipe, "Well dude it was nice knowing you."

I stared down at Sideswipe's sleeping from. I slowly started to paint on him and he shifted a little. I continued to paint on him and then I left leaving the evidence somewhere I knew Sunny and Sides' placed there prank evidence in hopes of getting out of trouble.

I sighed as I plopped down on my bed and placed my new ear buds in my ears and selected _The Everlasting Glaze _by Smashing Pumpkins and feel asleep to it with a smug smile on my face.

When I woke up it was Sideswipe screaming and Sunstreaker laughing. I walked into the hallway to see a half yellow bot with red stripes and Sunstreaker pointing and laughing at his twin. I saw the expression on Sideswipe's face and I hide in my room for a few hours out of pain form laughing so hard.

After the whole Sideswipe prank ordeal we were all in a meeting getting yelled at by some guy I had no idea who he is.

"Galloway, sir." Will said. Then I felt my eyes go wide as I realized who the guy was. I read somewhere that this guy was basically a pain in the ass and an official government asshole.

_Great let the fun begin._ I chuckled darkly to myself.

* * *

Everyone knows there was leaks before the movie and I head to make Galloway a leak if he wasn't alreaady one because now you Alex and him are going to kill eachother and who do you think the Autobots will help *hint* Its a girl!


	14. Chapter 14

From Fiction To reality

Disclaimer: I do not own, never will. I will go cry in my little corner now.

Author's Notes: Sooooo soorrryyy I haven't updated lately. Schools been busy and I had a English project so I been working on that along with a someone. Who I give big thanks to because they are just that awesome! And sorry this is short when I was planning it out it seemed longer. . . . anyway review and favorite and what not because it makes me happy! And also not to sound me and evil and demanding to those who have favorited or alerted to my story can you guys please review to it too, I'm not trying to sound selfish or anything it just helps me know that you guys enjoy it and also what your thoughtsa are on this.

**blksnowangel: **I know me too! Pshh don't tell anyone but that's why I wrote this chapter. And to give like a foreshadowing Galloway and Alex do NOT get along well as seen in the chapter below. *points down at the chapter*

Chapter 14: I don't even know you but I hate you already

"There once was a girl that hated a man, she went by the allies of Queen, no one knows why but for sure she was shy, and she pranked the man like no one has known." I quietly sang to myself. I froze when I found what I was looking for and then smiled in an evil manner.

**[3****rd****'s person point of view]**

John quickly raised his head and looked around sharply.

"Are you alright Jonathan?" Optimus asked.

"My Alex is doing something wrong senses are tingling." John said looking around slowly this time to make sure everything was where it belonged.

"Mine too and that's a bad sign." James said standing up.

"Same." May said once more and then they all heard the scream and Galloway running into the room trying to get something off of him.

No one moved and Galloway threw the thing off of him only to have it come back and attack him yet again. Will unwillingly got the thing off of Galloway and it ran away into a hallway and Will turned back towards Galloway only to fall over in complete laughter along with Epps.

"What?"Galloway shouted.

"Told you my Alex was doing something wrong senses were tingling." John said with a smirk as he crossed his arms and looked up at Ratchet.

"Can't believe we made her guardian one of those twins." Ratchet growled out.

**[Normal Point of View]**

I laughed as I ran into my room after what happened to Galloway. I know it wasn't really funny but his expression of rage as read what I wrote onto his forehead was priceless. Of course anything I do to the man will be funny to probably not only me but to Will and Epps as well.

There was a knock on my door and I quickly composed myself and then opened the door and to see Optimus' holoform looking at me.

"Oh hey Optimus." I said with a smile.

"Alex." He said in a stern commanding voice and I noticed the look on his holoform's face.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" I asked with my façade still on.

"Not going to work this time young one." Optimus said crossing his arms.

"Ah it was worth the shot." I said with a shrug, "Can I bring my overnight bag with me?"

Optimus nodded and then looked at me with a puzzled look, "Overnight bag?"

I turned and looked at him with a surprised expression, "What. Oh Prowl hasn't told you yet. Yeah I'm so popular with the humans that guard the brig and Autobots that we are all on like a first name bases. The guys are pretty cool too. We usually just sit around and eat and drink stuff."

"Hey Max!" I shouted to the man. He looked up from his book and then smiled and waved, "Hey Alex! This has been the longest recorded right?"

"Yep man only three days going for four now." I said with a shrug and smile, "Hey thought you would like some Twinkies, had to smuggle them in."

Max chuckled and nodded, "It's like smuggling immigrants and stuff."

"No that's easy compared to this, well at first that is. Plus I figured it out so it gets easier every time." I said with a shrug and tossed the Twinkie to Max and took my bag and went into my cell. Yes my cell I had my own personal human cell, that's really sad too.

"So how's the kids and wife?" I asked as I looked around the ceiling.

"Their great my wife wants to meet you, though. She says even though you're like what fourteen fifteen you're her idol. She loves to prank me." At that Max gave me a look saying I'm not leaving you two alone either, out of fear of my life.

"Ha I'm not going to anyway most of my pranks are for more. . . . important people." I said with a smirk towards Max. He slowly nodded his head and then went back to his book.

A few hours later Max left because it was like lights out and I smirked.

"For Prowl and Red were not well read and they never knew of the few little things that hide in their view. For the Queen was bright and very might and she was known for her words of right." I sung to myself as I popped my cell wall in and grabbed my bag and went in to the hide out and placed the piece of wall back in.

I looked around at the six computer screens that were showing me every inch of the base. You think people would notice the stuff missing, but I guess with the Bots and all it might be normal.

I whistled lightly and I saw Galloway walking in the hall on my left and leaned towards that one and turned the volume up on it.

"Stupid robots, stupid kids." He muttered. I rolled my eyes and then smirked as I turned towards my bag and then grabbed it quickly and took out the black clothing placed in it.

I finished tying on my mask, bandana eye covering thing and froze, "Oh poor Red when he sees me."

I chuckled and then left the hideout. Yes I made a hide-out in the base with tons of passages that only I knew where to find them to go into my hide-out. I went down into the ceiling air condition system and started to growl through it.

"For they were fools to not notice the clues that caused the blues to occur for a numerous time. " I sung to myself. Apparently I was learning to rhyme now and then I thought if I should call myself Rhymer or Queen. Naw I'll go with whatever.

"Hello Galloway!" I shouted at the man looking at my nails. He turned around and looked at me.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked me.

"They call me the Queen." I said with a smirk, "Well the ones that have seen."

"What?" He asked again with a confused look. Gosh this man was so stupid! Ugh so sad so sad, but all the more fun you see, I got to stop talking and thinking in rhymes I thought to myself.

"The ones that have seen do not know the Queen; just know that she cannot be seen by the mean." I said with a chuckled. Galloway raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" I shouted I took the water balloon, well not really water balloons but you don't want to know and chucked them at Galloway. He yelled out and I ran for it and since I knew the base like the back of my hand, I knew were cameras were very abundant, just a few, or none. I took one of the few hallways that didn't have a camera and ran for the secret passage in the wall. I heard Galloway after me and then I secretly hit the button that opened the door automatically and ran through as if I had phased through the wall. The door shut so quickly and fast that Galloway didn't notice it. He stopped and then he went running away while I laughed my butt off at the man.

"Ah you don't even know me yet you already hate me." I whispered to myself.


	15. Chapter 15

From Fiction To reality

Disclaimer: I do not own, never will. I will go cry in my little corner now.

Author's Notes: Okay everyone to give you a foreshadow of what might happen. May and John and some others all do something to Alex and James and to tell you the truth my friend and I's parents did that to us too in a way. And yes my friend is now my boyfriend and I'm happy to admit that ^-^. Yep so anyway heres the chappy so please review, favorite, and aleart psshhh you get vertial copokies if you do.

Chapter 15: Secrets revealed

Now I'm pretty sure most of you people have had nightmares about your loved ones dying or dead in front of you and you couldn't get there in time and when you woke up you thought they really were dead and you were all sad until one of them walked into your room to tell you something and you were extremely happy, yeah I was having one of those.

To make it simply I had practically tackled James to the ground and hugged the crap out of him and I was crying so hard that some of the Autobots even showed up to see what was going on. Will tried to pry me off of James but I threatened to kill him if he touched one of us and apparently the look I gave him rivaled Ratchet's death glare. . .

So anyway I was still clinging onto James even after this began like an hour ago.

"Please Alex for the love of everything holy let me go." James said. I shook my head and buried myself deeper into his side and all the Bots watched us.

"Is this a mating ritual?" Ratchet asked someone. I raised my head and said, "That's none of your business if it is or isn't"

"Alex!" James shouted at me with wide eyes. Huh since when did he have pretty eyes, like really pretty eyes?

"Yes James?" I asked looking up at him and blinked, hoping my puppy dog stare would work.

"You're so lucky that you are a girl and like my best friend." James sighed. I smiled brightly at him and snuggled into his side some more pulling my feet up onto the little human couch, well one of the human couches.

**[3****rd**** Point of View]**

May looked at John and then Mikaela, Sarah, Judy, and the guys before saying, "So we are going to lock them in a closet."

"No you can't do that we aren't even sure they like each other!" Sarah shouted. Annabelle was on her knee and she giggled and laughed as her Momma bounced her on her knee.

"Oh trust us Mrs. Lennox, they like each other they really do." John said as he looked at May who had a smirk on.

"Should I be afraid?" Will turned and asked Epps who slowly nodded.

**[Normal Point of View]**

I smiled as I was looking through the photo album.

"Aw there's little Sammy." Judy said pointing at a little picture of Sam on his bike. I smiled again and then we finished looking through this photo album and then went to another one.

"Look my first Christmas with you guys." Mikaela said. There was a picture of Sam and his dad trying to cut a turkey. And Mikaela and Judy were what looked like laughing at the poor guys.

"Hey who took the picture then?" I asked. Someone tapped my shoulder and I saw Bee well his holoform, and then I smiled at him.

"Hey Bee what's up?" I asked.

"James, we think he is hurt." He said. I got up and followed Bee to his alt and we drove to the a little area part of the base, it was probably say it was the size of a master bedroom.

When we arrived Bee dropped me off and then told me he had to go give the report to Prime, I nodded and then ran into the room and then stopped when I noticed there was no one there. The door opened and James ran in and shouted, "Alex are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine are you okay?" I asked him as he slowed down.

"Yeah but Will told me you were hurt. . ." James trailed off and we looked towards the door and saw May, John, Sarah, Will, Epps, Sam, Mikaela, Judy, Ron, and Ratchet along with Sideswipe and James guardian, Jolt.

"Ok guys what was that about?" I asked them while walking over to them. May smirked and took out a little box with a red button on it.

"Bye Alex and James, admit your secret to each other." May said and hit the button. The door closed and I ran for it and banged on it. Ugh these idiots.

"Wait what she mean by secrete." James said looking at me. I shrugged playing yet another façade, hopefully he didn't catch one.

"Well they most likely have this room wired with a camera for proof that we did tell each other our secret whatever that is." James said looking at the ceiling. I looked away as a blush started to creep onto my face.

"Maybe we should tell each other all our secrets you know just in case." I said. I had that feeling when someone was looking at you and noticed that James was looking at me.

"We can do that." He said. I took a seat on one of the bean bag chairs in the room and James took the other one.

"So ugh you go first." I said while pulling my legs up onto my side.

"Well I do like someone, even though you guys keep asking me and I say no." James said.

"Same." I said and then went, "I have a fear of spiders, needles as you guys know, but also thunder and lightning and driving over bodies of water."

"Really?" James asked.

"Yeah I know they're silly but you know they just scare me." I said.

"No not that I already knew all your fears I meant that you liked someone too." He said.

I hide my face and nodded it.

"So ugh who is it?" James asked. I shook my head; no way in the Pit was he going to know.

"Is it like one of the people on base? I decided to nod my head to at least let him know it wasn't someone at school.

I looked up at him and then asked, "What about you are they on base too?"

"Yeah, so the one you like are the tall."

I looked at James and nodded my head and then said, "And he is the best person in the entire world."

"Oh." James said looking up and then around. I looked around the room and then blurted out, "Is she really pretty like is it Mikaela or something?"

"What?" James asked turning his attention to me.

"IS it Mikaela that you like or one of the other pretty girls on the base?" I asked slower and clearer this time.

"No it's not Mikaela." He said.

"Oh." I said looking around.

"Is it like ugh Will or like one of the Bots?" James asked suddenly. I turned my head towards him and then said, "No."

"Oh okay then." James said as he looked away. I swallowed and then looked at James and asked, "So who is it?"

"I ugh I uh rather not say." James stuttered out. I nodded and then looked over at the ceiling corner behind me and saw the camera and got up. I heard James get up and follow me.

"Huh you were right James." I said turning around and he was staring at me. We didn't move for a while and then James just kissed me. I pulled away and noticed that James looked hurt and he said, "Its John isn't it?"

"That's not it; it's just that you like me?" I asked. James nodded his head and looked at me. I smirked slightly and then kissed him and said, "Good because I like you too."

"I knew it!" I heard someone shout and I saw everyone from earlier there and May had a video camera.

"May!" I shouted in disbelief and James chuckled slightly and hugged me, burying his head in my neck. I giggled slightly and then I looked at May and said, "The clues are for the fools."

"What?" she asked me raising the camera down and looking at me.

"Nothing." I said with a smile and then I went back to giving James a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So that was a mating ritual?" Ratchet asked.


	16. Chapter 16

From Fiction To reality

Disclaimer: I do not own, never will. I will go cry in my little corner now.

Author's Notes: I seem to have a fastination with torturing Galloway. . . . is that unhealthy. Anyway rate and reveiw it is loved alot. And sorry if it's short

**AquaGrace: **Thank you for reveiwing and that was a long message to and lucky for school starting later than mine and heres a vertial cookie for reviewing.

**liz1234: **I'm trying to be more funny in my stories and if I ever get off my lazy but and do the MGB or MBG chronicles whatever it is then you would probably be laughing none stop because it's just so stupid that it's funny and I might actually put some of those ideas in this one so you might see what I mean. And vertial cookies for you.

Chapter 16: Legends Are a Shame to Torture Others With

"Alex are you evil?" May asked me. I turned and looked at her and nodded with a smile.  
"I love it when you're evil." She stated. She quickly placed on one of the bandanas on her eyes.

We finished getting ready and I walked out of my closet in my house and May did the same. We walked into the living room and we saw our guardians, James and John, and their guardians.

"Hey guys!" I shouted. They all flinched and looked at us. James raised his eyebrow at me and asked, "Did I forget to read the memo?"

"No you didn't, so remember how we swore you all to secrecy and that if you told anyone outside this group May and I had full control of hurting you." I said. They all nodded their heads.

"Good because that would be a shame if you guys went missing." May said taking a seat next to John on the couch.

"So as it has been reported by Galloway that he was being chased by a ghost that was dressed in black." I said. Everyone except May nodded their heads and May just smirked.

"Well that was me pranking him. And I need all your help to prank him some more, he won't know it was you guys or anything just that there are two ghosts- a man and woman- dressed in black are stalking him." I said holding up two fingers.

"Ok." James said and then what I really said dawned onto him and his eyes went wide with excitement as he said, "So John and I get to be the man right?"

"Oh you catch one so quick." I said with a smile.

"So then why are we here?" Sunny asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You guys volunteer to do research for us and place the information onto the web." I said looking at the four Autobots.

"We can do that." Jolt said. His holoform had the usual bright blue eyes, he had blond hair that was short and spikey like, and he was wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt with what looked like lightning bolts all over it.

Everyone turned and looked at Jolt with amazement before he rolled his eyes, "I may work with Ratchet, but that doesn't mean I don't want to prank that annoying human."

"Jolt you rock." I said and hugged him before I went and sat down in James's lap.

* * *

"Operation: Scare is in action." I said to myself walking around the hallways in black. It was night and since it was a Friday I got to go over to the base with the others. I heard feet coming from in front of me and I hit the little button that John gave me. It made me look like I was see through because of the type of clothing I wore today. That was an awesome experiment to try out on my parents but good thing they realized it was just to prank some of May's cousins which was a complete lie.

Whoever it was froze and then screamed and high tailed it out of there. I looked up but was too late to see who it was. Huh ok then. I thought to myself and then continued on down the hallway. I walked by many of the Bots rooms and then took a right and ended up in the hall were Galloway was staying at for tonight. I smirked and then went by his door and lightly scratched at it and hide by the side of the door. The door opened and Galloway stepped out I had to keep myself from laughing at him and slipped into his room before he walked back in and closed the door. Galloway got back into his bed and fell asleep and then I took out the paint and went up to his wall. I quickly painted the message on it and slipped out of the room extremely quiet.

I made it back to May and I's room and went I got in it I started laughing so hard and she looked at me and asked, "What?"

"Galloway sleeps in like footy pajamas." I said between laughs. After saying that May collapsed and started laughing too. After what seemed like hours of laughter we finally calmed down and I quickly changed my clothes and got into bed.

"Hey Alex." May said.

"Yeah." I said rolling over to face her.

"I think you scared Sam." May said. I slowly blinked as my eyes got adjusted to the dark room.

"Wow he screams like a little girl." I said. May and I chuckled at that and we settled down into sleep for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

From Fiction To reality

Disclaimer: I do not own, never will. I will go cry in my little corner now.

Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't updated and if it seems short my mojo (no pun attended) had run out and I had realized that nothing had really happened.

Chapter 17: Back to Normal?

"_Love ceases to be a pleasure, when it ceases to be a secret." – Aphra Behn_

_Flashbacks_

_5 years old/ Kindergarten _

_I looked around the room and was basically scared out of my mind. I turned toward my mom and said, "Do I really have to go to school?"_

_My mom smiled and said, "Yes sweetie you have to go make friends and be nice." _

_I sniffled when she left and went into an a area of desks that no one was really near and I sat down and started to draw pictures before the school day started. The teacher quieted us down and said her name was Ms. Susan. She had us all stand up and say something special about us._

_It came to me and Ms. Susan gave me a look telling me I had to do it too I stood up and looked down at my feet, "I'm Alexis."_

"_Sorry sweetie we can't hear you." Ms. Susan said._

_I looked up and repeated myself. _

"_Tell us something special about you." Ms. Susan said with a smile._

"_I like Transformers." _

_At that all the girls went 'ew' and some boys went 'cool', 'set with us' and things such as that. I sat down back in my seat and started to draw a picture again. _

_Recess came and I sat down somewhere in the little play set that secluded me from everyone else, until a boy came up to me. He had dirty blonde hair and was skinny as heck and brown eyes._

"_Hi I'm James you want to play?" He asked with a cheery voice. I blinked up at him and slowly smiled and nodded my head and said, "Sure."_

_We ran around the playground, playing tag until I accidently bumped into another kid on the playground._

"_Hey watch it, you almost broke my truck!" a little voice said. I blinked away tears and said sorry. I looked up at the boy and he looked at me. He had black hair, blue eyes, and was skinny as heck too._

"_I'm Alexis." I said sticking my hand at while it was shaking. He looked at my hand and did the same and said, "My name is John."_

_I picked up his toy truck and gave him his truck back._

"_I'm sorry." I said again. He raised his head and smiled a little, "its okay do you mind if I play with you guys."_

_I turned and looked at James who was smiling and practically shouting, "Come on Alexis is it." _

_I gasped at them slightly as John went back into his teacher's room and placed his truck away safely and came back outside and the two boys ran away from me as I tried to tag them._

_Ten years old/3__rd__ Grade_

_I was studying my multiplication sheet while the door to the class room opened. Everyone looked up and a girl with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and freckles walked in. Her long hair was tied up with a ribbon and she handed the teacher a sheet of paper. _

_John and James looked at me as I looked at them. In a sync moment we shrugged our shoulders as the teacher and the girl went up to the front of class. _

"_Class this is May, she came from Florida so say hi." Ms. Moss said. We all said her hello to her and the teacher told her to sit with my little group. May quickly took a seat at the empty space next to John and I looked at her._

_May looked nerves hanging out with us. I mean our little group looked like we would become bad people when we got older._

"_Hi I'm Alexis but everyone calls me Alex." I said holding my hand out for her to shack. May looked at me and shock my hand and said, "Hey Alex I'm May."_

"_Is your birthday in May?" James asked. _

"_No it's in November." May said with a smile. I laughed and smiled as well. _

_We finished studying our times tables before we had to go to recess which was the best in the world._

I smiled as I remembered the old times with my friends. I finally fell asleep in my own bed that wasn't at a base or a police station.

~~~Morning~~~

I woke up with a yawn and glared at my alarm clock as it made the annoying beeping sounds that it always does to wake someone up in the morning. I got out of bed and laid my clothes for school out and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Finally out of my shower I quickly got dressed and did my morning routine and went outside, "Mom I'm going outside so Sides can bring me to school."

"Sides, who's that?" Mom asked coming into view.

"You know my guardian military person." I said giving her a look. She raised her eyebrow at me and left as I turned to go towards the driveway where. . . Sides wasn't . . . at.

"What the—"I froze on spot and I had to run to my bus stop or I was going to be late.

While on the bus I got a text from May: Hey have u seen Sunny.

I replied with a 'no.'

Another chime and I had a text from James: Hey morning have u seen Jolt he isn't here did they get called away and forgot to tell us?

I replied with a 'hey morning and a idk'

Another chime and it was John: Their gone aren't they?

I replied with a 'yep'

~~~Lunch~~~

"Ok what the heck is going on?" May asked taking a seat. I looked around for a teacher seeing none I quickly looked at my iPod in my bag and noticed all my transformers stuff back on it.

"Guys I think we are in Kansas." I said.

"You mean no more Sunny." May asked.

"Yeah I think we're back home." I said looked up at James who looked sad and John the same thing.

"Jolt was teaching me to be a medic or a little of it." James said.

"I was working on an experiment with 'Jack too." John said.

"Man even though Sunny was annoying he was cool." May said resting her elbows on the table and resting her head in her hands.

"Sides was cool." I said resting my forehead on the table. I heard the announcements come on and it said the football game was on Friday and they were selling tickets.

"Hey I thought football session was over?" May asked.

We all looked at each other and I pulled out my notebook and flipped through it.

"Guys you know how I always have everything in my binder papers and test and stuff." I said.

"Yeah." James said slowly.

"I only have up to August twenty-ninth." I said.

"What that was before-" May said.

"Before everything started to happen." John said.

"Time froze practically." James said.

"Well actually it didn't, my teacher asked why I was absent on Friday?" I said, "Time still continued on it just moved really slowly. Because we were there for like what two months, and here we were gone for three days maybe a little more." I said.

"This is so flipping weird." May said. We all nodded our heads.

I nodded my head and then the bell rang signalling us to go to our fifth hour class and I said my goodbyes and hopefully I could actually figure out what was going on with everything.


	18. Chapter 18

From Fiction To reality

Disclaimer: I do not own, never will. I will go cry in my little corner now.

Author's Notes: I have updated! Also I want to apolgozie for the no updating for like three weeks ago, I had no mojo (no pun attneded) then. Also as stated earlier I will try to update at least once a week and if I can't then it is most likely because 1. School is very crazy, 2. I have exams next week (shoot me please), or 3. I've been hanging with my friends to much and haven't had alot of time to write a chapter up.

Second Note: I would also like to state that I will try to make a series out of this so if you won't you can check it out, so this story will probably be around twenty five chapters or more I'm not really sure yet.

Chapter 18: One year later

"_Life was meant to be lived, and curiosity must be kept alive. One must never, for whatever reason, turn his back on life." – Eleanor Roosevelt_

It's been a year since we came back from the other dimension as my friends and I like to call it. I was now fifteen and I still a hard core transformers fan, but I guess I changed in personality wise. I know longer disrespected anyone or was sassy or had anger troubles like I did before. May was no longer the queen of the pranks, John still built things but not the things that he had before, and James he still was my boyfriend and was already on the media club, which was cool.

Well back to the present my friends and I just got out of seeing Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen.

"Alex did you really need to shout f you Megatron?" James asked taking my hand into his.

"He killed Optimus I had the right." I said sternly which didn't last long because then I started to laugh.

"Man if I was Sam I would be terrified to go around women." May said into reference to the Alice attack.

"Ugh that Leo guy he was creepy." I said with a shudder and then started to laugh, "But liked how Skids and Mudflap tormented him about his hair."

"Oh my Primus totally." May said laughing. As you can most likely tell I got my friends addicted as well. I had felt smug after they all told me that.

"Not to make things sucky or anything, but I wonder what's going on over there." John said. I looked at him and then down the road as one of those new cameros pass by. I watched it go by and looked at the others before the saying, "The question is, what time they in are?"

"That's true." James said.

~~~~One Day Later~~~~

I stared at my John and then pushed his backpack off the picnic table. James looked at May and pushed her bag off the table and she did the same to him. When I retrieved my bag James pushed it right on off. I looked around for any teachers and pushed all three of their bags off the table. This stated a war of the four of us pushing each other's bags off repeatedly. After a few minutes we finally settled down and watched each other in silence before May asked, "Hey you got math homework."

"Yeah." I said taking a bite out of my hamburger. She took her homework out and started to ask me how to do problem fifteen.

~~~Two hours later~~~

I was currently in English class and was slightly dozing off, until I felt James poke me in the back to keep me up, "Thanks." I whispered to him. I mean if you watched the movie for the book my class just finished reading and you also own it yeah I think you can fall asleep.

I felt my eyes started to close again and I laid my head on my desk and let sleep over come me.

_I felt the heat of the sun on the back off my neck and on my shoulders. I noticed I was wearing a tank top, jeans, and tennis shoes. _

"_James! Guys! I swear you better not have ditched me or I will so possess you when I die!" I shouted.  
"Alex, over here!" I turned and saw May's dirty blond hair and her frantically waving one arm. I saw her light blue tank top, jeans, and shoes, but apparently she placed on her jean jacket and pulled her hair up into a loose pony tail. _

"_Alex!" I turned and saw James running towards me. He had on his brown shirt and shorts and tennis, well one shoe wonder where the other was. Then I saw him carrying his other shoe. _

"_Guys up here!" I heard John shout. He ran his hand through his black hair and then looked frantically behind him._

"_No don't touch that! No! No! NO!" John shouted disappearing behind the rock he was standing on. May ran towards John and when James meet up with me, we both ran after him._

"_I told you I was opening a space bridge!" an old mechanical voice said greeting me. I froze as I looked at Jetfire and then Sam and Mikaela along with Bumblebee, Skidz, and Mudflap. And Leo._

"_We're in Vegas right . . . yeah definitely Vegas." Leo said. Mikaela rolled her eyes and went back to bandaging Sam's hand. _

"_Okay guys were to next?" Sam asked coming over to May, John, James, and I._

I was suddenly awakened and saw everyone standing up and leaving class and James was picking my stuff up. I took my stuff back and we parted ways in the hall before I had to go to my Psychology class.

"See you in French?" I asked looking back at him. He smiled and nodded and went to PE class.

~~~ The Weekend~~~

I rolled over and glared as May climbed into my room through my window.  
"Can't you be a normal person?" I asked as I pulled my covers over my head.

"You know we aren't normal I mean we freaking went to the Transformers universe." May said sitting on top of me on my bed. I kicked my legs up and threw her off. I heard her shout and land on the floor.

"Well fine then." May said and I heard my door open and one of my beanbags being set on.

"_Ma fille_." I heard James say. I poked my head of the blankets, making me look like I was a baby in the little room where they were practically wrapped into cocoons after they were born.

"_Oui cher." _I said looking at James.

"That was new." He said as he got up and picked me up out of bed and fell onto my bed having me curled into a ball at his side.

"I don't want to know!" May shouted dramatically covering her ears and shouting out as John picked her up from behind and throwing her over his shoulder.

"I was going to warn you, but you woke me up." I told May. She glared at me and then giggled as John kissed her shoulder.

"Ew!" James and I shouted childishly at them.

"Oh shut up!" May shouted back. I laughed and curled up even more.

"At least you finally said you like her John." James said as he hugged me and I snuggled in even more into his hold, if possible.

"I'm tired." May said.

"The go home." I said getting out of my bed and walking towards my bedroom door with my blanket still over my head and body almost making me look like a Nun.

~~~Four hours later~~~

"Impossible. . ."I said slowly as I looked at the car that was parked near the entrance to the mall. James looked at me, while I looked at him and May and John were looking at each other.

"Hey Alex I think we aren't in Kansas." May said. Then a golden yellow Lamborghini pulled up next to the silver Stingray.

"What was your first clue?" I asked sarcastically leaning forward to look at her in the back off James's car.


	19. Chapter 19

From Fiction To reality

Disclaimer: I do not own, never will. I will go cry in my little corner now.

Author's Notes: Alright I know I'm late with updating sorry. I had exams last week and then Sadie Hawkins on Friday and then Saturday I got my contacts and then Sunday I got sick so really it was unproductive weekend so I really haven't had time to write sorry if the chapter is sucky i needed to get this out so I can start getting my next chapter up *hint hint* as to deal with something thats coming at the ended of this month *hint hint* aka on the 31st

Chapter 19: It's Happening Again!

"_A great education is the next best thing to a pushy mother." – Betty Brisco (my Algebra I teacher's mother)_

I stared slightly at the two cars as I slowly got out of James' car.

"Okay so we just run into the mall head first like a bunch of crazy maniacs?" May asked.

"Yeah totally because they will so not notice us." I said with sarcasticness to it. May just huffed at me, but you could tell she was trying not to laugh at our silliness.

We walked calmly to the entrance of the mall and I opened the door for everyone before darting into the mall. May and I ran off to go to the food court because the food court was just awesome.

"Alex! May!" I heard the familiar voice I turned slightly to stare at Sides' holoform and Sunny's as well with Jolt and 'Jack coming up right by them. Now I had one of those time slows do in front of you things and in the movies the two people are running towards each other with smiles on their faces and a meadow or a field of flowers just randomly appear I think that happened to me and my friends, except with a twist. The bots' holoforms were running towards us and some guy that happened to be playing on his guitar started to play happy music.

"Alex! May!" the twins yelled running for us. At that moment I don't really remember what happened but May and I dropped our food and somehow vaulted over James and John's head and took off in the opposite directions of the twins. Now you are probably saying WTF go the other way and what not. Now from our point of views we were going to be kidnapped _again_ and May and I wanted to give a little chase per say.

"Alex what the frag get back!" Sides shouted. I heard feet coming up and then James and John were running with us.

"So this basically like the golf carts but running." John asked me.

"Yeah sure I guess." I said back with an obviously smile that said sure let's go with that. I felt myself being tackled and I noticed Sides had me pinned to the ground.

"Rape!" I shouted. Well apparently I had noticed the mall cop that was by us . . . that was awkward.

~~~Ten Minutes~~~

"Okay listen for the hundredth time sir he was not trying to KIDNAP or RAPE me." I said putting a lot of strength into those two words.

"So ma'am we will give him over to the police and then you can tell them everything that happened so you can take him to court for attempted kidnaping and rape." The mall cop said. I felt my eye twitch and I jumped over the table for the cop. He fell backwards and hit his head and went unconscious. I stood quickly and ran out the room and the other followed me.

"Ok we have to bust Sides out and then run like maniacs." I said while taking a turn.

"Why?" May asked.

"Um I may have knocked a cop out you know nothing big." I said.

"Why does this not remind me of when you had all the Autobots and us in a high speed chase." May said.

"Do you really want that answer?" James asked her.

"Probably not." May responded as we all came to a stop in front of Sides' cell.

"Hey Sides congrats." I said smiling as I started to unlock his cell door.

~~~Two Hours Later~~~

"You guys are back?" Mikaela shouted with excitement as she ran for May and I.

"What the heck happened, you guys just suddenly disappeared for like two years!" Mikaela demanded and I noticed she had a wrench in her hand.

"Well to be honest we have no idea." I said slowly inching behind James.

Mikaela huffed and tossed the wrench and that sparked a reaction out of May and I, "We're sorry don't kill!"

Mikaela laughed and said, "Twins had the same reaction. And don't worry I won't hurt you guys, you might get a concussion from it."

"Oh that's uh a nice way to look at it." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hello Alexandra and May." I heard the familiar voice. Turning around I saw Optimus and Ratchet standing there.

"Hey Optimus and can you just call me Alex." I said waving up at the big bot.

"Of course if you wish so." Optimus said and looking at May who was trying to hide behind me while looking up at May.

"Ratchet I believe May did something and does not want to tell you." I said turning and looking at my friend that was slowly pointing behind Ratchet with a shaking finger.

"It's alive." May whispered. Ratchet turned around and shouted out as he was pelted with paint balls.

"Forgive me but someone save me!" May shouted and ran away waving her arms wildly while screaming and running down the hall to the room May and I were sharing.

"Think we should run too?" I asked May as I heard soldiers yelling to run and get out of there before Ratchet saw them.

"NO trust me you look like you helped too." Mikaela explained. I nodded my head and noticed as Ratchet slowly turned around so us and he was sprayed with red, yellow, green, pink, blue, and purple paint balls Optimus had to slide his face guard in order to keep Ratchet from seeing he was smiling which was a smart move on his part.

"Alex please tell May I want to see her NOW." Ratchet said.

"Yes sir, Mr. Rainbow." I ran after that screaming for May to come and save me as Ratchet started to chase me.

Things seemed to come back to how it was before we left.


	20. Chapter 20

From Fiction To reality

Disclaimer: I do not own, never will. I will go cry in my little corner now.

Author's Notes: OMPRIMUS! I am so sorry for the update! There really is no excuse for it and I apologize greatly! If you guys wanna yell at me please go ahead it will mostly like keep me from doing this again! But some of my reasons were that I was having trouble trying to write this (which this version is still crappy!) and getting groudned a lot. But still no excuse at least I finally updated! So hopefully I didn't lose any of my followers and that you guys still like it. So to all of those that have favorited, alerted, and commented thank you so much! And also please review it makes me happy!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Oh Snap Run!**

I stared calmly at everyone before the yelling happened. I don't who did what or when but somehow Ironhide was being pinned down and I was laughing, well to myself at least. Optimus had told us that all the humans should return to the rooms and I don't think I have ever seen anyone move that quick in our lives.

Currently May and I were tossing a ball back and forth to each other, bored out of our minds. It finally quieted down a few moments again and I looked around the room still tossing the ball.

"Hey May I wonder what this universes Danny is like." I said. The Danny from our world was a hard core Transformers fan that also reminded us of Ratchet very much and we even told her that to which she responded, "Oh I know glitches."

And that's how our friendship had started with her. Now the Danny in this universe, she might not even be our friend.

"Probably out partying not knowing us." May responded tossing the ball back. I nodded my head and then the door opened and Sunny and Sides pocked their holoform heads in.

"Hey you guys wanna go home?" Sunny asked looking slightly irritated that he had to be a taxi for May. May and I looked at each other and then at our guardians, "Sure."

When I got home the second I walked into my room, I was jumped. I punched the person in the face and got up quickly terrified for the life of me. I finally noticed the person and I screamed out.

"Oh my Primus! Danny are you okay?" I asked helping her with her slightly blood nose. Danny glared at me from under her black square glasses. Her dark red hair was pulled back and her green eyes held an emotion I cannot repeat for censorship is way too expensive for me to pay for.

"Yeah I'm fine you fragger." Danny said whipping away the blood. I sat down quickly before I had one of my episodes again which would really tick my mom off. Danny sat down next to me and we were silent until realization dawned on me. Danny just used Cybertronian, which means by my insane thought patterns and reasoning, this was _our _Danny. I stared at her and then just hugged her, which freaked her out _a lot_.

"What the frag Alex!" she shouted and jumped up, me still hugging her and it was really funny when Sides walked in. What he saw was two girl, one with dark red hair looking really ticked off and slightly horrified with her hands in the air looking down and then me with my arms wrapped around her face, my face next to her stomach because I slipped when Danny stood up in shock, and my eyes closed with a huge flipping smile on my face.

"Uh what the frag?" Sides asked looking between the two of our faces. I opened my eyes and stared at my guardian.

"Hey, dude this is Danny." I said still hugging the girl.

"Get. The. Frag. Off. Me." Danny said in a deadly tone trying to push my head off and then my body.

"Whoa hold on, is she like you four guys?" Sides asked again hands up trying to stop Danny and I's little mini fight. I looked at him with an expression that hopefully said, _'don't-mention-that-she-has-no-idea-that-we-switched-universe.' _Or hopefully something close to that.

"What does he mean by 'is she like you four guys'?" Danny asked mid push on my head. I looked up to her and smiled as innocently as I possibly could in this situation and said with hopefully an equally innocent tone, "Nothing"

After that all Pit just broke lose.

I had finally released the hold I had on Danny and stood up backing away slowly. I realized how this situation, yet again looked to Sides. I had dyed my hair a bright red because I thought it would make me look cool. I had on dark blue jeans and red converse with a red shirt. Danny had on a white shirt with khaki pants and a white jacket on. Then out of fragging nowhere, she has a wrench! A flipping wrench! I turned and ran at the point shoving Sides towards Danny in the off chance that it will work for me and add me in my escape.

I ran out my house and was thankful that May didn't live far away from me. As I ran hearing the footsteps of my future murder behind me I checked my pockets and found my cell. I quickly dialed May's cell and prayed to any deity that would listen to me.

"_Hello._" May voice drifted through the line, she sounded tired.

"Hey uh May open your door because I got a _really _mad Danny on my tail." I said looking back at said person. She was almost right behind me and I turned back around running as fast as I could. I was scared out of my mind, so I had natural reasons to run out in front of cars and completely avoid them.

"_Fine._" There goes that tired voice again. I ended the call and placed my phone back into my pants, making sure it would not fall out I ran full force for my life. I heard tires coming down the road and I just knew it was Sides. I also knew that this guy was most likely video tapping all of this for his personal amusement.

"Danny calm down!" I shouted back to her. I heard her throw the wrench that wasn't really a wrench. Whatever it was would hurt like hell when it hit you but wouldn't put you in a coma. Of course the thing missed me and I just kept on running, cause trust me you would too. I heard Danny yell at me about stopping, but my response was, "OH HALE NO!"

Danny started yelling again and I was turning down the street for May's house almost there when I heard Sunstreaker pull up next to me to also video tape it. I turned my head to glare at him and then almost like a catapult; I was vaulted over a car. Funny thing as it was just a regular car.

"Ugh getting chased by my friend right now, losing my mind!" I shouted and I heard Danny laugh at the altered quote to which I turned around and smiled at her before turning back around and running while flipping Sunstreaker the bird and hoping he caught that because it was just that awesome. I ran into May's house saying hello to her mother before going up the stairs at like three at a time and into May's room before diving to hide underneath her bed. With my luck I managed to get comfortable as the door opened and in walked May who was sitting down on her bed with a book and shortly followed by the door banging opened and I saw Danny's feet. I quickly pulled my phone out and put it on silent so she couldn't hear the ringtone or vibrations because she would try to call me or even text me to find me.

"Where is she?" Danny demanded and I remained quite as May tried to explain that I wasn't in there because she had no idea where I was.

"I know she is in here!" Danny said getting into May's personal space. I observed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walk into the room and look puzzled and then Danny yelling, "Found you!" I felt my feet being pulled out and I grabbed hold of the bed frame so she couldn't pull me out.

"I don't to die!" I cried out and I heard Sideswipe laugh loudly and I cussed him out. I heard May get off her bed and then peer underneath her bed to look at me, "Get out from there Alex."

"NO!" I yelled back and it sounded like I was crying though I was really trying to fight back my laughter.

"I swear I will kill you if you don't get out from there!" Danny shouted pulling on my legs harder.

"If I get out, you'll kill me anyway!" I shouted back.

"Well maybe that's your own fault! Don't you believe in personal space!" she shouted to which I retorted with, "Don't you!"

Suddenly I was being completely pulled back onto to be looking in the eyes of Optimus Prime's holoform. I froze and then smiled slightly before saying, "Hey Prime, how's it going?"  
"Alex we must move quickly." He said turning to leave and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, "I am sorry, young Daniela but you must come as well."

"Wait, what?" she said looking at us as May and I pulled her with us down the stairs with prepared bags since I left one at May's and she left one at my house.

"Where are the boys?" I asked as I ran for Sideswipe with Danny following me and May slipped into the driver's seat of Sunstreaker. I got into the driver's seat of Sideswipe and Danny got into the shot gun seat.

"Okay Danny here Transformers are real and if Optimus Prime himself came to get us that means the Decepticons are coming and we are about to get into some deep shit." I explained as the seat belts came across us. Danny looked at me with wide eyes that slowly slipped into a glare before she readjusted her black glasses and stared out the window before saying, "Well then let's go kick some aft."

I cracked a smile as Sideswipe reversed and peeled out the driver and we headed for base to which I turned my head to Danny and said calmly, "You do know ratchet is going to be at the base right?"

The fan girl like scream that came out her mouth traumatized Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, May, and I since we were having an open com. link going between our two guardians. I rubbed my ear as I glared at her and said, "Woman! Control yourself!"

"Oh like you didn't spazz when you meet Sideswipe!" Danny yelled back. I froze and then nodded, "That's true your right."

Danny cracked a proud smile before relaxing an easily falling asleep to which I did shortly after once Sideswipe made sure his windows were tinted greatly.


	21. Chapter 21

From Fiction To reality

Disclaimer: I do not own, never will. I will go cry in my little corner now.

Author's Notes: Well here is the next chapter. Thanks to all those that alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story! I can explain this chapter in less than ten words: Never let me watch documenteries of any kind. It makes sense after you read this chapter XD. Anyway plus review and if anyone has ideas for something funny go a head and send it! I'll give you greet and everything it's just getting hard. Next chapter or two should be the beginning of Transforemrs 2: Revenge of The Fallen!

* * *

Chapter 21: Home Videos! What Fun!

"_Today I had discovered a very fascinating creature. This creature is rarely seen amongst the human inhabitants of the reserve of a small military set up for a top species known as human and a brand of another top species known as Cybertronian, this brand is called Autobots, the good guys. _

"_Amongst the Autobots is their healer of sorts named Ratchet. The other Autobots trust this mech sense he is one of the oldest and this suggests he is very knowledgeable and well-practiced to be the healer. Why this is a special specimen is what I am about to tell you –"_

_May started to giggle followed shortly by a laughing Lennox, Epps, James, John, the Witwicky's, Mikaela, and Leo. I glared at the group and James said, "You make it sound like we are making a nature episode or something."_

"_That's the point now shut up!" I hissed turning back towards the small camera. _

"_What I am about to tell you is vital important and you must remember in order to survive in the presence of The Ratchet." Then the music in the background went: dun dun. _

Currently all the bots were watching this along with many of the human soldiers and families. I and my friends made this video three days ago and we purposely made it seem like some nature show. I looked around and saw that Optimus was covering his mouth with his hand and trying desperately not to laugh because he was sitting right next to _The Ratchet_. On the screen was the halls and I began a voice over which caused me to laugh.

"_Today children we will watch The Ratchet in its natural habitat known as The Med Bay. Here it has all its belongings placed neatly in case of emergencies and to also see if one of its belongings will be stolen by the bane of its existence, the ever known Twins also known as The Sideswipe and The Sunstreaker." _

Everyone laughed harder at this and Ratchet even cracked a smile and I started laughing till I suddenly stopped and said, "I wouldn't laugh I got almost every one of you in this thing." Suddenly it was quite in the Rec. Room and I cracked a smile and so did May and we quickly high fived each other.

"_Yet right know The Ratchet is terrified by one of its most deadly foes it has ever crossed paths with, this creature is known as The Fan girl or what we have named her here at the producing agency, Danny." _

This earned May and I heated glares from Danny but we just smiled and waved at her earning more laughter from others surrounding us. I leaned over and whispered into May's ear earning her more laughter, "I sound so serious! Can't wait till we get to Sam and Mikaela's parts."

May snorted again and whispered back, "The Stupid One and The Attractive One." I nodded my head vigorously because I was laughing so hard. Finally calming down I turned back to the video and ratchet as the video Ratchet walking very quickly down the halls and looking around paranoid.

"_Ratchet here has been on very high alerted looking out for Danny to save itself if the opportunity must come to it. Lucky we may now observe Ratchet talking to his alpha or 'leader' Optimus Prime in safety from Danny." _

At that moment I and May smiled sweetly up at Optimus whose expression we couldn't really read at the moment which made us both nervous. We turned back around to watch the video as May took over the voice over. _Oh this is gonna be sweet? _I thought with a big smile on my face.

"_And here we have the faithful assistant to Ratchet here. We call this type of human The Attractive One or Mikaela in simpler terms. And then here is her mate, or boyfriend, The Stupid One, or Samuel or Sam he gets upset when someone doesn't call him by his preferred designation. But sadly this two have arrived at a dangerous time not realized that Ratchet had doomed them all from the never ending terrorization of Danny._

"_Danny is currently hiding in The Med. Bay looking for the perfect opportunity to strike her beloved idol. And here the process begins." _May's voice over ending and we watched as Ratchet – on screen- turned to get something but froze when he saw Danny standing next to his beloved wrench with a happy go crazy smile on her face. Some people shuddered, muttered, and some even died a nervous laugh thing. I have no idea what that is, but it's funny. Danny slapped herself in the forehead remembering the incident.

"_But remember children once the Fan girl has her idol, _no one _can stop her." _My last voice over caused some people to look wiry and some to even laugh. On screen Ratchet slowly started to back away but Danny was stepping forward five steps with each one step back that Ratchet took. I smiled slightly turning towards May who was doing the same and we laughed evilly together. The camera jostle a bit as we turned to run and everyone saw my bright red hair, May's blond hair, Mikaela's black hair and Sam's short brown hair but his girly screams to which Mikaela slapped to the head silenced, as we were running and me shouting on screen, _"Move it! Move it, move it, move it!"_

"_This isn't the time Alex!" James said on screen to which I turned to him and flicked him off and laughed evilly on the screen. _

_On screen the door closed after the five of us humans and then everyone heard Ratchet shouting at Danny to step back. I turned towards the camera and said_, _"And this is why it is dangerous to get around Danny when she and Ratchet are in the same room. It might cause exhaustion and a little bit of insanity." At the last pit I smiled very big and May and I cackled and then the camera turned to the very tired and panting Sam and Mikaela. Sam looked at us and asked_, _"How do you run so fast without a 'Con attack!" _

"_Because dear Samuel, we have been living with Danny for a year and a half in our lives, we have been to many conventions, at those when in the company of Danny running is your _only _option." An off screen James said and everyone saw my nodding my head frantically till I stopped and a May came back on screen asking_, _"How long you think she'll have him in there?"_

"_About five ten minutes at most thirty." James said._

"_Yeah think we should help him?" May asked looking at the door of the Med. Bay. The camera turned to me going, "aw he should be fine." Followed shortly by a yelling Ratchet and me going, "See told you. Hey let's get some pie and coffee I'm kinda hungry." _

The video ended and I laughed hard along with a few others. Danny glared at me and so did Ratchet though both for completely different reasons and I slowly stopped laughing and asked Danny, "I should run?"

"Oh big time." She said casually pulling her wrench thing out and seemed to begin aiming for me head and I got up along with May and we tore off running while laughing. We heard everyone laughing at the scene of Danny chasing May and I around but it was normal for us so it was fun for us to laugh at.

_Man I love my life! _I thought while dodging a sneak attack from Danny.


End file.
